Fantasy Ways
by yuna-songstress
Summary: Yuna bright & smart, she received a call from her dad and later had to go to Zanarkand. She met with THE TIDUS & everything seemed to be going on very well, until Seymour... TxYRxGPxB
1. The Besai Moogles

**_Fantasy Ways_**

_Summary:_

_Yuna, the #1 athlete & a straight A student in Besaid High.Her father & her uncle are businessmen who travel all around Spira to attend important meetings.Yuna lives with her cousin's family until she & Rikku where told to go & board at Zanarkand High. (T&Y)_

_This is the first time I've written a story so hope you like it._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Besai Moogles**

It was a Friday morning, the sun had just appeared above the surface of the earth and Yuna was tucked away in her comfortable bed. She never intended to wake up because she always forgets to set her alarm but for some reason the alarm went off and woke her up this morning. She was too slothful to turn it off so she covered her ears with her pink pillow. It took her two minutes until she finally got up and lazily slapped her hand down at the spherical water-looking clock.

'Aw...what's the time?' she asked drowsily. No-one replied so she opened her eyes unwillingly to look at the clock.

'Oh no!' she screamed with her hands squeezing her milk-brown messy hair, quickly she looked around for her uniform but found Rikku already in her school uniform staring at her amazingly.

'Didn't you get enough sleep? Yunie, I told you there's cheerleading prac today, did you forget?' Rikku folded her arms and touched her chin with her index finder. 'You went to your room pretty early last night, but with your door closed I'm pretty sure you were texting Josh again, am I right?' Rikku said with a sigh and a sign of annoyance.

'I'm sorry Rikku, I just can't help myself,' Yuna said innocently.

'Yuna, that face ain't gona work on me, so don't even try. I know it works when you use it in front of Josh, but in front of me that face is hopeless,' Rikku paused and took another breath.

'If I told you a dozen times I've told you more than enough!' Rikku squealed.

'Alright, alright, whatever...' Yuna said carelessly.

'Now stop texting the guy or your dad ain't gona be happy to see your bills by the end of this month. I know Uncle Braskie's rich but still...you gotta control your emotions, don't let them control you.' Rikku spoke getting a little more irritated.

'That's what you always say...you know? You act more like a mother than you do a cousin,' Yuna began to giggle.

'Hey cut it out! You know very well that I'm acting like this is because you've become such a slacker ever since Josh asked you out!' Rikku was stomping her feet angrily.

'Yeah...yeah...' Yuna interrupted rudely.

'Ok enough said we've wasted so much time! Just get changed before pop wakes up k?' and with that she thundered out with anticipation.

While Yuna took her time changing in her room, she wondered if Josh was going to be at school when she got there.

Out of the blue she snapped and stopped wondering, just incase Rikku came up at her again. So she sprinted out of her room and stumbled down the stairs. Rikku gave her an intent look.

'Took you long enough, today's the last practice for the final showdown with those showoff biotches, it's about time those gals get kicked in the ass! So don't go off fooling around with Josh again,' Rikku pointed and death stared Yuna. 'You got that?' Rikku stressed.

'Yeah, yeah...' Yuna waved her hands in the air sloppily. 'Besides I don't even need to practice, I'm the best outta the Besai Moogles. Without me,' Yuna paused and pointed to herself, 'You guys are totally lost.' Yuna boasted herself confidently.

'G'mornin ladies...I won't be taking yous to school today, I have a vital meetin up in Luca. Brother'll drive ya's to school.' Cid said with a snigger.

Rikku was outraged, her brother's car was filthy, disgusting and the list would go on, it hadn't been cleaned for years and its engine plays up every time they took a ride. He never repaired it.

'But pops? Why can't you just drop us off?' Rikku growled like an angry coyote. Cid just walked off leaving Rikku unanswered. 'Fine then, we'll just catch a cab, right Yunie?' She looked at Yuna expectantly.

'Yeh...' Yuna replied unsteadily. Rikku and Yuna knew that the cab suggestion was just a bluff but they still grabbed their gear and exited the house so that they could avoid Rikku's brother.

Brother had a thing for Yuna, but Yuna doesn't know so Rikku was always watching out for Yuna just incase Brother got kinky. But today Brother was sleeping in as usual he didn't get up till 12:30 in the afternoon.

Both Yuna and Rikku stepped outside; Yuna's phone suddenly started vibrating in her pocket so she took it out and answered it.

'Hello?'

'Hey this is Josh. Um...Yuna would you like a lift to school?'

'Err...' Yuna mumbled while her heart was pumping mad. 'Yeah sure, we'll be waiting at...' before Yuna finished Josh hung up and a shiny vehicle rocketed out of the corner and halted in front of Yuna.

'Hop in then,' Josh said with a smirk.

'But how...did you...get here...so fast?' Yuna blinked surprisingly at the new car.

'Just get in Yunie we're late!' Rikku shrieked. They hopped into Josh's new Benz and took off instantly.

'Got this car just yesterday, dad says I'm "officially" ready to have my own car,' he spoke while focused.

The school gates were visible in a few minutes.

'Whoa...your car must have been extremely expensive!' Yuna spoke while she examined the car.

'Yeah, well anyways gotta run, I've forgotten something back at home,' he held out his hand in a shape of a gun, aimed it at Yuna and pretended to shoot her with a love pistol. 'I'll cya at morning break!' Then the silver car disappeared with a trail of smoke left behind.

Rikku yanked the daydreaming Yuna and headed for the assembly hall.

'Geez Rikku slow down we're not...' she sighted the school clock and her whole reaction altered. 'Late! We're late!' Yuna took the lead and sprinted like a wild chocobo.

'So...rry...we're...late...' Rikku said trying to catch her breath. Sakura stepped out and patted Rikku and Yuna.

'Don't worry you made it just in time, now get ready for some practice.' Sakura said calmly.

Sakura was the most considerate of all the Besai Moogles; she was always organized unlike Yuna, that's why she was nominated to be the leader of the team.

'Don't you dare keep us waiting slothy, if we lose it's gona be entirely your fault,' threatened Linda.

'Yeah I won't,' Yuna backed off.

'Well? Don't just stand there get movin.' Linda started glaring at Yuna with her dark eyes.

Linda appears solemn most of the time, her stark red eyes looked like blood and you can tell when she got irritated because that's the time her eyes turned darker than usual. She scares off boys a lot of the time, she's very protective even though she seems serious most of the time.

Yuna felt someone nudging her arm, she turned around it was Rika.

Rika started to whisper to Yuna's ear.

'Hey I saw you this morning in Josh's new Benz! He must be rich, you know? That car costs at least four million g's!' Rika began to get excited over the price of the car.

Sakura broke the conversation. 'C'mon Rika stop holding Yuna up, we gotta get started,' she glanced down at her silver Rolex watch. 'We better get started we've only got an hour or so left.'

'K...' Rika said while pacing her way to her arranged position.

Rika was the nosiest of all in the group, but she was also the most timid. She constantly had that sniggery type of smile on her face; her eyes were very keen (even if she didn't wear any glasses) for spotting conversations while her ears were naturally built to hear from miles away, but you couldn't really tell because her ears were so small.

'You two hurry up before any more time is wasted.' Sakura said, you could tell she was beginning to lose her patience.

Speedily Yuna snatched her uniform and darted towards the dressing rooms. Rikku didn't need to go to the dressing rooms because she already prepared her cheerleading, sports and formal uniform along with some of her casual clothes on her Besaid High school garment grid. Yuna had her own garment grids but she couldn't be bothered taking them with her.

'Hey Yuna! C'mon don't relax in there; I told you that you'd be beta off if you used your garment grids. It's no use lettin'em sit in your room until you realize you really need it. I'm sure Josh wouldn't like an unorganized girlfriend.' Kairi teased Yuna while she was still in the dressing rooms. Linda crossed her arms and sighed.

Yuna and Kairi were like sisters, they loved joking around unlike Linda. They'd do wild things like dare each other to place one of those balloons where you blow them up and when you sat on it, it made a farting noise-on the teacher's chair just before class commenced. Besides that, Kairi would spend most of her time giving optimistic advices to Yuna and the team. You can also say that she was the 'teachers' pet'.

Yumi and Yuki were the twins in this group; they were either occupied with the latest fashions or applying and re-applying make-up. You can't blame them for being such fashion freaks because they were the one's who designed the awesome outfits for the Besai Moogles.

Yuna scurried out of the changing rooms in minutes in her cheerleading uniform. Short white, yellow and pink striped skirt; the top was white with the sleeves being blue and a moogle was printed on the centre of the top. The moogle was their mascot.

'Ok team, ready to go?' Sakura questioned.

'Yeha,' the cheerleaders replied readily. Sakura turned the music on and jogged to her position.

'Let's go!' Sakura said just before the music was heard. They began with their heads unseen and when the huge bang came from the music, their faces lifted.

The bell went off an hour later and they all got out their garment grids except for Yuna who went in the changing rooms as usual. For some reason Yuna dressed faster than the usual.

'Awesome work gals,' Sakura clapped her hands simultaneously. 'I'm sure we can beat those Dosalam Goons on Monday, you with me?' She said with absolute confidence while she raises her hand in the air waiting for the traditional high five-moment to occur.

'Yeah!' All at once the Besa Moogles gave high fives to each other.

* * *

_Well what do you think? _

_I know it's a bit long but I tried to keep it short & simple so you wouldn't get bored. _

_And this is my first story so I need your reviews on this chapter. _

_Thanks for reading!  
_


	2. Living in Besaid

**_Fantasy Ways_**

_Thank you so much for your reviews! You guys totally rock! _

_Yes there will be some other characters from FFX & FFX-2 combined later in this fic. I'm glad you like it so far, it took me ages to think of how I was to start it! Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Living in Besaid**

The school bell rang for breaks between periods of the day. During the breaks Yuna would meet her peers at the same old place, the cheerleading bench. The rest of the benches were reserved for each different type of people:

The cheerleading bench – the most popular, this bench was always the most hygienic and they always had first priority, the Besai Moogles was the only cheerleading team that ever existed in Besaid High's history, so there were exceptions

The danger benches – you can tell these guys were the rule breakers of the school

The nature benches– all vegetarians, each person at this table would own at least 10 animals

The normal benches – there were more of these groups than any other and they weren't very exciting they lived very 'normal' lives

'Slothy, so how are you and Josh going? Heard he gota new car, is it nice?' Linda was very interested; Yuna had noticed that when every time something happens in Josh's life she'd ask Yuna for more details about it.

'Yeah we're going alright, how bout you and that Mark guy? Heard rumors that you guys broke up. Is that true?' Yuna asked intriguingly whilst they sat down preparing to eat their cereal.

'Aha the rumors were correct, I dumped him. I was just simply testing him if he had the potential but,' Linda paused, 'he didn't.' she said with a snigger.

'Oh my gosh, that's like the eighth guy you dumped in a month! Mark was a nice guy!' Rika yelled with eagerness while she was still getting rice bubbles from the cafeteria. The students in whole room heard her and stared at her. Rika gulped, 'Yes...um...sorry about that.' Rika approached the cheerleading bench embarrassingly and took a seat.

'See I told you, Rika can't keep her mouth shut.' Kairi whispered to the gang.

'Hey I heard that! I said it outta loud because well...I think Mark is a really nice guy you know what I mean don't you guys?' Rika blushed.

'Oh, so Rika has a crush!' Rikku teased aloud nudging Rika with her elbow.

Sakura looked at Rikku and said 'Rikku don't just jump into conclusions, now hurry up and eat your cereal before class resumes.'

'Ok fine.' Rikku replied, 'Geez, I'm just trying to have a little fun,' she mumbled to herself.

'This stuff is good.' Yumi said with her mouthful.

'How many times must I tell you not to speak with your mouthful sis?' Yuki interrupted.

'Well I'll have to agree with Yumi, I mean we've had this for like two years, that's why I think I've lost a few pounds.' Yuna began to giggle.

The food at the cafeteria was too healthy; all that they served at morning break was cereals and milk. At lunch they'd only serve beans, noodles, some meats with no fat and a glass of water (no food in Besaid High was fried).

The last bell of the day rang; every one was heading home except for the cheerleaders and Josh.

'Hey Yuna!' Josh yelled as he spotted her from behind. Yuna stopped and waited for him to catch up to her. 'Sorry I didn't see you during the breaks; I was busy with some stuff.'

'That's ok, I know you're busy coz seniors I know are extremely busy.' Yuna said with a cheerful smile and started to walk slower.

'Um...Yuna don't you have cheerleading practice this arvo?' Josh asked.

'Nah not today, we're taking a break. We've been practicing like every single school day! I...well the whole group needs a break. Remember how we won the SC Cup 2 years in a row?! Well that's from all the hard work we did and the finals this year is this coming Monday! We always have a break once and a while and that break is today.' Yuna said with a sign of relief.

'Ok then, would you like to take a spin in my car then?' Josh spoke with a smirk.

'Yeah sure!' Yuna responded excitingly.

'Um...is it ok if we drop off Linda on the way?' Josh asked with a puzzled look.

'Of course! Geez Josh what a silly question.' Yuna guffawed.

School concludes at 3pm, everyone would then return to their home and does their own stuff, but not the Besai Moogles. They'd practice again and again (and only take a few breaks) in the assembly hall until 4pm, that's why they won the SC Cup (Spira Cheerleading Cup) ever since the Besai Moogles emerged, which was only two years ago.

Yuna was feeling dizzy in the new car, it was the smell. She didn't really seem to like the smell of this car, it had a strong sickly scent and she felt like she was going to vomit. Normally she'd only feel sick because of something bad coming up but there was nothing bad about Josh's car except for the smell. A few minutes later they reached Linda's house.

'Thanks for the ride.' Linda said with a friendly face.

'No problemo.' Josh raised his hand flicking his thumb in the air. He turned to Yuna. 'Now where do ya wana go?' He questioned.

'Um...' Yuna could feel her stomach twist so she wrapped her stomach with her hands. 'Can we go back to my place, I don't feel too well.' She said while her eyes were closed with her hands around her stomach.

'Babe you dun look too good.' He speedily stepped on the pedal and the car whooshed like the wind. They arrived within seconds. 'Yuna I'll carry you up.' He said with a concerning look.

'No it's ok I'll be fine.' Yuna said unsteadily.

'You sure?' He offered again.

'Absolutely.' She said with an unnatural smile.

'Ok whatever you say.' And with that Josh's car left a trail of smoke behind.

Yuna hastily dashed up the stairs into her room without tiptoeing past Brother's room, after that she locked her door and unearthed her black magic collection. She was trying to find a chant that could ease her stomach pain but she couldn't find it.

When Rikku and Yuna returned home they always had a habit of tiptoeing to their rooms because they had to pass Brother's room and inside that chamber was a total disaster. At first Yuna and Rikku both shared the same bedroom; their chamber was practically the master's room. But Yuna started to protest about Rikku waking her up and invading her privacy so ultimately Cid hired a builder to divide the chamber in half by adding a barrier and a couple of doors for entrances and exits.

'Rikku?!' she called out at the top of her lungs. Rikku wasn't home so Brother came rushing in and slammed the door open.

'What matters?' He said while staring at Yuna. Yuna suddenly felt sicker from the smell that Brother brought with him every where he went. She couldn't speak, she was aching she felt something pushing up. It kept pushing until she let it out all over Brother, it happened within picoseconds. Brother didn't care he tried to pick her up but when he was just about to she put her hand out.

'I'm fine, just a little car sick.' She said while getting up.

'Ok Yuna ok, I thought you were to die, me glad you ok.' He looked down and spotted the black magic collection. He tried reading it. 'B...L...' Yuna quickly grabbed it.

'It's just my study books from school, a new topic.' She said with a sigh trying to pretend it was hard work. Brother exited the room and ran straight for the bathroom, Yuna sighed again. 'Phew.' She said with relief.

On weekends Yuna and Rikku attended BM (Black Magic) Classes where they study spells. Both of them were instructed by their teacher (whom they call Sensai) to never use or speak about magic in the open. They've only been learning for a year, so they pretty much have mastered most kinds of enchantments since they are both very interested in this particular topic.

* * *

_Ok I know this chapter is just a brief background of how things run in Yuna and Rikku's life in Besaid, but it gives you an idea how they were living._

_Hope you liked it, if you guys have any ideas or anything don't be afraid to share them! _


	3. Why Zanarkand?

_**Fantasy Ways**_

_Thanks again for reviewing, it may be only a few but I actually think I'm making abit of progress here! Anyways don't worry I won't put in anything that you don't want in it! So keep the reviews coming!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Why Zanarkand?**

Saturday 10am, Yuna was sleeping in again, sleeping in has become a habit for her now since she was too occupied with texting Josh during the night. They've only been going out for a week or so and she's already stuck to him like super glue!

She apathetically unlocked her eyes from her beauty sleep; she was gazing at her creamy ceiling and started wondering about Linda and Josh. Thoughts were rushing to her mind one after the other.

'_Is there something that Josh isn't telling me? I mean Linda is becoming a bit attached to him, every time she sees him she gives off a friendly face? What's with that? It's not like Linda.' _Yuna's mind was struggling for the answers she seeks but none were found. There was a sudden knock on the door.

'Who is it?' Yuna directed the question at the door.

'Yunie it's me Rikku! May I come in?' Rikku said.

'Sure.' Yuna responded still half asleep.

'Hey you wana go shopping with the group?' Rikku asked cheerfully.

'Sure.' Yuna responded once again still looking drowsy. 'Pass me my shopping day garment grid will you?' She sat up on her bed with one eye open and a finger pointing to her desk.

'Oh, so you're finally using your garment grids.' Rikku said mischievously while crossing her arms. 'I thought you wouldn't use them in a million years! I was gona take'em sooner or later, but now seeing you trying to get yourself organized you can have them officially.'

'Hey what do you mean by officially? They were always mine to begin with! I just never used them that's all.' Yuna stared at the draw where she kept her garment grids and focused.

'Yunie what are you trying to do now?' Rikku's reaction changed, she uncrossed her arms and gave Yuna a heavy look. 'Don't you dare! Remember what Sensai told us?!' she ran and slammed her hands against the draws to re-enforce them to not open. Yuna stopped.

'Oi, there's no one around and besides Sensai isn't going to know now move or I'll blast you as well.' Yuna threatened while she took ground.

'But Yunie, Sensai is the master at Black Magic she always has a way of telling whether or not you've revealed magic into the open!' Rikku began to squeal as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Yuna could sense the presence of Brother heading towards their room.

'Brother!' At the same time both of them scream-whispered to each other. Rikku dived under Yuna's bed while Yuna readjusted herself as she took a seat on her bed. The door opened.

'What fuss is going on? I am trying to sleep,' he paused and thought for a moment, 'here.' He finished his sentence trying to make it seem like he was frustrated. 'Your friends outside making a fuss like you two!' He paused again and turned to face Yuna, 'Good morning Yuna.' His whole emotion changed, he was speaking gently but it wasn't really classified as gentle and you could tell he was trying to flirt with Yuna.

'Out! Out out out!' Rikku screamed while still under the bed. 'This is our room! At least knock on the door and ask for permission to intrude!' Brother backed off and went back downstairs frightened by his sister's rage. 'Hah! Now that oughta teach him a lesson or two.'

'Rikku I can't believe you'd do such a thing, he's your brother you're suppose to be nice to each other. You don't know how lucky to have a sibling.' Yuna sighed.

'Oh give it up, stop being a goodie-goodie, Brother was flirting with you! Can't you see or hear how he talks to you all the time? Or are you disabled in both of these senses?' Rikku disrupted Yuna impolitely.

'Well now you do mention it, it does seem a little odd. He probably just hates you.' Yuna poked out her tongue directly to Rikku.

'Aw!' Rikku's rage began to burn up again. She puffed up her cheeks. 'Just get changed!' Yuna watched as her cousin's green eyes envisioned into flames.

'Ok ok, just pass me the grid then, geez.' She rolled her eyes at Rikku.

'Here, and don't you ever roll your eyes at me again.' Rikku chucked the grid towards Yuna and departed.

Yuna caught the grid, tiny sparks materialized from the grid and her pajamas shone and changed into another outfit. Her pjs which were originally blue with hearts on them changed to a top with no sleeves which was white with a frill design on the edges and her skirt was a light denim skirt. She snatched her purse and stumbled down the stairs as usual.

'Ok, next stop Besaid Central!' Sakura shouted with excitement. Just before Sakura stepped on the pedal one of the servants rushed out of Rikku's house holding the phone.

'Wait! Sorry for interrupting you Lady Yuna and Lady Rikku! But there's an urgent call from Lord Braska!' Carmen shouted as she ran down the steps.

'Aw now what?' Rika said eagerly.

'Geez, why does something happen just before the moment to freedom?' Yuna whined as she stepped out of the car. Rikku stepped out of the car and shook her arms side to side as she normally does when she gets annoyed.

Yuna snatched the phone out of the servants hand as she got a tint more annoyed.

'Dad?' She said curiously.

'Yuna, I'm sorry to disrupt you on this fine day but there is something really important that you and Rikku must do for me.

'Dad can you make this quick? My friends are waiting for me.' Yuna spoke with an annoyed tone.

'Can you and Rikku go to Zanarkand for a while? I've already booked the Zanarkand flight on Tuesday,' Braska's voice lightened. 'and its first class because I know you get a little air sick sometimes. ' Yuna was shocked she never expected something like this to ever happen.

'But why? Me and Rik are fine here, why Zanarkand?' Yuna was beginning to get frustrated.

'I can't tell you the reason yet, but when we meet again I'll tell you. Take care Yuna.' His voice returned to normal.

'But dad!' Yuna persuaded.

He hung up and tears started to build up in Yuna's eyes as her hand fell down from carrying the phone near her ear. The servant took the phone from Yuna's grasp and hurried back to the house.

'Yunie what's wrong?' Rikku asked getting a little worried.

'Yeah Yuna why are you crying?' Yuki said while hopping off the car.

Was it something your father said?' Yumi joined Yuki. Yuna began crying, the thought of leaving her friends behind and Josh, she couldn't bear it.

'Dad...said...that me...and Rikku need to go to Zanarkand for a while.' Yuna was choking from crying and talking at the same time. She couldn't say anything properly because she was overwhelmed by her father's news.

'What?! Did he say why?' Rika asked.

'No he didn't, he just said when I see him he'll tell me.' Yuna calmed down and inhaled. Sakura jumped out of the car and patted her back.

'C'mon Yuna cheer up, he didn't say that you have to stay there forever, only just for a while.' Sakura made an attempt on cheering Yuna up. Rikku walked beside Yuna and gave her a hug.

'Don't worry Yunie, it's not that bad. I mean at least we don't have to sleep!' Rikku forced a giggle but it didn't work. 'And besides I'm going too so everything's gona be fine.' Yuna stopped crying she looked up and noticed Linda in the car without saying a word.

'C'mon you guys let's go and shop our hearts out then!' Rika yelled with a smile. Yuna brightened up.

'You're right, I'll need some new clothes if I'm gona have to last in the city where no one sleeps!' Yuna wiped her tears away. 'Hey Yuki and Yumi can you help me out there?'

'Sure! And Yuna you need to fix up your mascara!' They both said in unison with a wide grin on their faces.

'Yeah I will on the way!' Yuna answered/

'Ok let's go then!' Sakura suggested out aloud.

'It's shopping time!' Yuki and Yumi said again in unison.

'Yeah!' Rikku joined in.

* * *

_Ok! I know Yuna doesn't want to leave, but Rikku sure wants to! I'm sure Yuna'll change her mind sooner or later. But what's with Linda? She's not acting normal! Something fishy is going around here!_


	4. SC Cup

**_Fantasy Ways_**

_Don't worry! Tidus is going to appear in the next chapter and all the rest! Love the reviews! Keep them coming! And I'll keep updating!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: SC Cup**

Yuna heard the alarms this morning; she had purposely set two alarms just incase she slept in again. Yuna didn't question the time because she knew exactly what it was, it was 6am. Rikku was still asleep, the day of the finals was the day when Yuna was totally organized she didn't want Linda to threaten her especially when the moment of the Besai Moogles was about to shine again.

Yuna looked around the room; she spotted the luggage she had already packed for her trip to Zanarkand. She sighed and headed towards her draw to retrieve her Besaid High school garment grid. After she transformed she entered Rikku's room and lifted her blanket so that cold air would wake her.

'Aw Yunie, what's the time?' Rikku asked similarly to Yuna when she just normally wakes up.

'It's time for you to wake up!' Yuna tugged the whole blanket away making Rikku curl up into a ball.

'Yunie! Give me my blanket back! Just gimme 5 more minutes and I'll be up ok?' Rikku begged in her curled up position.

'There is no 5 minutes to spare! We've got SC Cup today!' Yuna screamed at Rikku's ear making her shrivel up even more. Yuna thought about what her father said to her yesterday, she calmed down. 'And it may be our last.' She said with a sigh.

'Aw ok, pass me my grid.' Rikku pointed to her school bag while one of her eyes opened and the other one still snoozing. Yuna focused again, she pointed to the bag, she moved her finger and the zip came undone. When Rikku saw Yuna using magic her eyes became fully exposed.

'Yunie!' Rikku shrieked. Yuna continued, she raised her hand and the garment grid was levitating towards Rikku. Yuna dropped her hand by her side as she stopped using magic.

'There's your grid, you asked for it.' Yuna spoke with a smart look. Rikku calmed down since she knew it was no use trying to prevent her from using black magic, she had always attempted to prevent the exposure of magic but this time it slipped through her barrier.

'Ok ok you win.' Rikku responded unwillingly. Sparks engaged onto Rikku's orange coloured pajamas and surround her as she activated her garment grid, the next minute Rikku was all prepared for the day ahead of them.

Both of them stumbled down the stairs as usual making a racket which woke Brother up. Rikku stopped and slammed the door shut before Brother could get out. Yuna began to giggle at the sound of Brother whining from being trapped inside his room.

'C'mon Rikku we gota eat brekky before 7!' Yuna rushed to the kitchen and started to get out the cooking tools; she clumsily handled the pan and accidentally clanged it against the pot. 'Hey don't just stand there give me a hand!' Yuna said enthusiastically

'Alright I'm coming.' Rikku replied hurriedly while she made her way to the fridge to retrieve the eggs and milk. 'Here Yunie, anything else you need?' She said while bobbing her head down next to Yuna who turned the stove on.

'Nope that's all I need thank you.' Yuna responded gratefully.

They gobbled up their breakfast like a wild coyote, when they finished they placed the dishes in the washing machina and dashed outside. Sakura car was all set to go.

'Quick you two hop in!' Sakura shouted at both the stumbling figures. They rushed towards the silver Porsche and literally jumped into the convertible car. The moment they landed Sakura stepped on the pedal and the silver car took off at incredible speed.

The SC Cup was held at Central Hall at the heart of Besaid. Signs were hung at the opening and people were flashing cameras, waving their hands, screaming their hearts out at the finalists who practically cat walked their way to the entrance. The boys who were there were extremely interested in trying to get closer to the cheerleaders, that's why guards were there.

The Besai Moogles got out of the silver Porsche and people practically threw themselves at them.

'Wow, look at our adoring fans! We've got zillions of them!' Rika said with astonishment.

'Yeah.' Kairi agreed while being separated from the crowd by the guards.

'Oh my! Now that guy is hot!' Sakura said out aloud.

'Hey, stop pushing.' Linda's eyes began to fade into a darker red.

'Uh oh...someone's not a happy cookie.' Rikku whispered teasingly to Yuna while still cat walking to the entrance. Yumi and Yuki were just like professional models; they just kept their cool and didn't say a word until they entered the hall.

The Dosalam Goons made their appearance head on with the Besai Moogles at the entrance.

'Good luck loves, coz ya'll need it.' Leblanc said straightly. Leblanc was the leader of the Dosalam Goons, their team consisted of a rather fat-looking beetle man called Ormi and a stick figure dude named Logos and the rest of their team were just goons.

'Bwahaha!' Ormi guffawed while waddling.

'Yeah good luck.' Logos said with a low 'R' sound.

'Back off sweethearts.' Linda said getting back at Leblanc. Leblanc looked at Linda with a showoff attitude and walked off.

'That oughta show'em!' Rika said punching her fist in the air. The moment the Besai Moogles entered the hall, louder cheers were echoing all around. They head to their side seats and waited for the judge to commence the finals.

'Now may the Dosalam Goons from Guadosalam present their final performance first.' The leader judge in the black robes spoke with her face unrevealed while the rest of the judges sat in silence.

'What's with the black robes?' Rikku whispered to Yuna silently while looking at the mysterious judge with a puzzled expression.

'I know! She dresses exactly like our Sensai.' Yuna replied with a wondering face.

'Shh! You two don't dis the judge she can probably hear you from here.' Sakura eagerly whispered to the two wondering cheerleaders.

Leblanc took her position at the front of the stage, Logos stood on her left and Ormi her right, the rest of the goons was behind Logos and Ormi. They didn't do any tricks or any interesting moves until the very end. Leblanc knew magic too, only a little but just enough to make the audience enjoy their performance. Everyone including the judge was caught in the spell except for Yuna and Rikku because they had a higher magic level than Leblanc.

The Dosalam Goons ended their performance and the crowd was going wild. Both Yuna and Rikku gave a death stare at them. While the judge was making a score for the performance the two teams announced war.

'Hey you cheated!' Rikku screamed while Leblanc, Logos and Ormi approached them.

'Aw comon loves. Now just coz you know you'll lose doesn't mean that you blame it all on us. I mean we tried our best.' Leblanc said flapping her fan hiding her snigger.

'Hey Leblanc is it? Well you can forget about winning the trophy because you just lost your chances.' Yuna spoke confidently.

'Huh, don't think that little detail can threaten me loves. You can't do anything about what we did so back off hun.' Leblanc laughed louder as Ormi and Logos joined her. They had no idea why they weren't convinced by their magic and they overstated their magic what they thought of Yuna and Rikku was just two itty bitty people who wouldn't make a diff. But they were wrong.

'We'll see about that loves.' Yuna mimicked Leblanc flapping her hand pretending that she had a fan in her hand. Rikku began giggling from the expressions that emerged on Leblanc's gang's faces.

'Stop your laughing this instant! All of you pea brains! Don't you know that they're trying to mock your leader?' Leblanc's rage was visible by the way she swatted her fan at Logos and Ormi's faces to calm them down. 'Now the rest of yous SHUT UP!' She shrieked as she raised her fan in the air to threaten the goons.

The leader of the judges stood up not amazed at the Dosalam performance and continued.

'Now may our champion cheerleading team from the past two years show their talents once again this year.' The judge announced still with her face covered.

The Besai Moogles cat walked to their positions and started with their heads faced down like their previous practices. As the bang occurred in the music everyone was shocked as the cheerleaders raised their heads in unison.

Minutes passed and the cheerleaders stopped as the crowd paused with surprised faces. They all gasped nearly at the same time. Clapping was then heard even louder than the applause heard before when the Goons performed their dance. Whistles, cheers were given by the crowd as the stars returned them with a smile.

'Stop right there huns.' Leblanc announced while she raise her fan in the air to stop the crowd from going any wilder. 'They cheated!' She tried to frame the other competitors. The crowd began to murmur and cover their mouths while they did so.

'Please may I have all your attention.' The mysterious judge declared while raising her hands. 'The Besai Moogles did not cheat; I picked up an unusual activity in the music. It has hypnotized some of our judges and the audience is unacceptable. They have broke one of the rules of cheerleading, number 7 of the rule book. The Dosalam Goons are officially disqualified and our winners for this year's Spira Cheerleading Cup is...well you can all guess who they are! The Besai Moogles!' The judge announced calmly and when the crowd caught the last three words they cheered and screamed out to the victorious team.

* * *

_This chapter took me longer to upload because I was working on the length and exams and stuff are coming up so yeah...and don't worry ofcourse T is going to be in it or I wouldn't of started this story!_


	5. Arrival in Zanarkand

_**Fantasy Ways**_

_Thanks for your generous reviews! Now the moment all you've been waiting for is here! Tidus! It's not a grand entrance but at least he's made an appearance! And he will keep making them for the rest of the story!_

**Chapter 5: Arrival in Zanarkand**

The sun was shining on the gold trophy that the Besai Moogles have worked hard for; it was in Yuna's room because the rest of the cheerleaders felt sympathy for her.

Yuna wasn't able to sleep for the whole night; the thought of leaving her friends and Josh behind was going to be a difficult time for her. She stood up and headed towards her mirror. Black droopy eyes and an expressionless face appeared from the lack of sleep. She took another glance at the luggage that was all set and then Rikku intruded her space.

'Yunie c'mon cheer up. We're just staying there for a year or so, well that's what I heard pops say. Don't worry when we come back we'll throw a party or something ok?' Rikku said to the expressionless Yuna. She didn't respond and tears were starting to build up in her eyes again.

'What all this about?' Brother disturbed the two girls while trespassing as usual. Yuna looked up, wiped her eyes and forced a smile.

'Nothing, er... Brother you do know we're leaving today right? And we're taking the airship ok?' Yuna said trying to hide her black eyes.

'Yeah Yuna um...I have a new car.' Brother said unsteadily knowing that it was a random thing to mention.

'Really?' Rikku gasped. 'Omigo! How come you didn't tell us! Like the last minute and you spill it! Geez!' Rikku squeaked.

'Surprise for Yuna only, but I did not know you two leave suddenly.' He smirked and approached Yuna slowly.

'Why, thank you.' Yuna said gratefully. Brother was within 1 metres range from Yuna and that's when Rikku went bananas.

'Eww! You sicko! I would of thought you got the point by now but you still haven't! You need a serious lesson.' Rikku made an attempt to kick him and striked his foot which made him bounce holding the leg that got injured. Yuna began giggling because she knew why Rikku kicked him all the time.

'What Yuna laughing at?' Brother asked curiously while still holding his foot. Yuna suddenly glanced at her watch trying to get out of the subject.

'Um...excuse me you guys but I need to get ready.' Yuna said with a sigh.

'Ok Yunie.' Rikku responded. 'And you!' She pointed to the door. 'Outside!' She gave an annoyed look at her brother. Brother whined while Rikku forced him out with a position that was getting ready to kick again.

'Ok ok...' Brother held out his hands trying to calm his frustrated sister down. 'I'm going.' Yuna sniggered as she headed towards her draw that contained her last garment grid that wasn't packed with the luggage. Rikku exited her room and grabbed her gear ready to leave while Yuna changed into another outfit for the upcoming day ahead.

They met at the basement below the garage and there stood the airship.

'Right, any last suggestions?' Rikku said a little sadly.

'Oh! I forgot! Josh!' Yuna struggled to get her hands on her mobile and when she finally did get her hands on it she dialed Josh's phone number. No one answered. Yuna frowned.

'Quick Yunie! We gota reach Z by 11! Well that's what pops said when he called yesterday... it's already 10! So there's no time to be calling Josh now.' Rikku said in a hurry with her hands flapping like a chicken.

'Aw...' Yuna whined and wondered why Josh wasn't responding to her call. 'K then,' she said unwillingly. 'Let's go.' They entered the airship with their luggage. When Yuna sat down she quickly messaged Josh to let him know that they're leaving.

'Yunie, what did I tell you? I told you he was just fooling around, I know he's the most popular guy in school but still...all the girls he dated never got a chance he was just fooling around them. Remember? If the guy really loves you he'll reply ok? So stop checking the phone already.' Rikku screamed worriedly while she knelt on her seat as Yuna sat quietly and looked up to return a faint smile back at her.

'Rikku, can you come here? I want to talk to you about something.' Yuna whispered distinctively. Rikku nodded and crept towards her.

'What's wrong Yunie?' Rikku spoke softly.

'Well...have you noticed that every time when something involves Josh, Linda always comes up to me and asks for more detail? Like when he got that new car last week?' Yuna asked curiously while still holding onto her mobile.

'Um...what I've noticed is that when ever Linda sees Josh her expression totally changes! And I think there's something up with that...' Rikku replied while looking up to the ceiling, thinking what could possibly be right about the way Linda acted.

'Yeah, I've noticed that too. But do you think that Linda and Josh could be dating secretly? I mean it is possible because in the pastâJosh has done that.' Yuna suggested abruptly, her hand squeezed choking her phone.

'Hmm...' Rikku swayed her head to the side. 'You know? I wouldn't be surprised if they are going out right now. I mean Linda knows that we're leaving and she could've of told Josh and then they plan on a date and so on...' Rikku put her hand up to her cheek and started to think more deeply. Suddenly the mobile slipped off Yuna's hand as she was too intently thinking about the situation.

The mobile hit the ground and smashed onto the metal floor. Yuna slowly bent down and picked up the bits that got smashed. The mobile was still working because it suddenly started vibrating. Yuna looked at who was ringing, it was Josh. She let it vibrate in her hands until it stopped, she didn't answer it.

'You ok? Who was it?' Rikku questioned the emotionless Yuna. Yuna looked up at Rikku with no forced smile no nothing, just a lifeless face.

'Josh.' Yuna replied unstably.

'At a time like this?! It's a bit late isn't it? Well I betcha that jerk...' Yuna stopped Rikku from continuing. The phone vibrated again, this time it was a message. It said:

_So you're leaving today? Well hope you have fun. Bye._

'Well? What did it say?' Rikku said eagerly. Yuna handed the phone to Rikku. Her whole expression changed. She faced Yuna and saw tears flowing out of her eyes. Yuna was choking she couldn't say anything, Rikku patted her back to comfort her but it did not seem to ease away anything.

The sound of Yuna crying faintly from the back, Brother set the airship to autopilot and (almost literally) flew his way to her. He quietly stood and opened his mouth just about to speak when Rikku placed her finger to her lips telling her Brother to be quiet. He accepted his sister's warning, he bogged his head down and went back to the control area.

Rock music was heard, Brother was stupid he nearly gave the two girls a heart attack. Rikku quickly thundered in the control room and slammed the door open making the whole place rumble. She gave her brother a discouraging look along with the evil eye.

Brother could almost see a firestorm brewing up in her eyes; she didn't say a word and neither did he because he knew that if he did he'd be engulfed by her flames.

'_You idiot! Couldn't you see that Yuna needed quiet, not a racket! You're such a moron!' _Rikku thought to herself while expressing her anger through her actions towards her brother.

Brother could just get what his sis was trying to get across to him, so he slowly turned his chair and flicked a switch which deactivated the music. He looked back her blazing eyes metamorphosing back into the normal emerald green. She slapped the door behind her as she departed the room back to Yuna.

She was just sitting there, staring into the outside, no tears but swelled up eyes and her mascara had been messed up by the watery substance that fell from her eyes. Rikku approached her quietly so that she wouldn't disturb the terrified Yuna. Yuna raised her head and pointed a finger at the input television that floated above the front seat. This time, Rikku made no attempt to stop her because she knew that it'd only make Yuna more annoyed than she already is so she sat down and took out her MET (Machina Entertainment Tech) and played it silently.

Yuna flicked through the channels, none of them caught her eye until she heard the word 'Blitzball'. That word always amazed her; the way it was played was very mystical to her. People breathing under water like they were breathing on land, but if she could do magic why can't people breathe under water?

'Hey Rikku.' She finally spoke. 'Isn't Blitzball one of those games that we've always wanted to try? I mean back at Besaid we weren't allowed to even play that game!' Yuna's tone rose to an exciting level.

'Yeah!' Rikku agreed while relieved that Yuna finally snapped out of her distant world. 'Let's go and join a club or something, I heard that the school we're going to has the best players around. I think they're called the  
Zanarkand Abes...and I also heard that there's a guy called Tidus who's in that team and he's the Ace dude.' Rikku gets over excited once she hears the word 'Blitzball' just like Yuna does. 'And he's really hot! I saw him live and stuff!' Rikku was almost drooling while Yuna was becoming more curious of this 'hot' guy that Rikku had mentioned about. Yuna began to wonder.

_Who cares about Josh, I mean I was just testing him out. If I meant anything to him he wouldn't have just sent me a simple message like that. I can't believe I went out with a loser. _ Yuna's face squinted._ And besides once I get to Zanarkand I betchas that the guys from there would come flying towards me just like they did in Besaid. He'll come back to me begging; too bad he missed his chance._ Yuna smirked.

It was exactly 11am when the airship landed. The rumbling sound of the engine stopped and the air wasn't minus zero. Rikku was the first one to step outside taking an inhale while Yuna followed her from the behind with her luggage.

'C'mon Rikku we gota get to the Zanarkand Grand Hotel.' Yuna was struggling with the amount of luggage in her hands, and then Brother came out and helped her before he left them and started crying like hell (you could hear him from a mile away!).

'Yunie the hotel is just right in front of us!' Rikku shrieked and pointed as she saw the grand building that was higher than any other she's seen before.

_There! Tidus has made his entrance to the story! YAY 3 CHEERS TO TIDUS! Ok now I need more reviews!_


	6. Zanarkand Grand Hotel

**_Fantasy Ways_**

_Thanks for your generous reviews! But I still think I need more...because well I need more feedback LOL! Anyways hope you guys like this next chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Zanarkand Grand Hotel**

A man dressed in a blue suit with gold buttons and white gloves stepped out of the hotel with a trolley.

'Welcome to Zanarkand Grand Hotel, let me help you with your luggage.' The man announced while grabbing the suitcases off Yuna's hands.

Yuna and Rikku entered the hotel without a word, all they did was gasp at the beautiful marble walls and how big the hotel was.

'This way.' The man directed to the counter. They trailed behind the man until they reached the counter, another man but this time dressed in red with gold buttons and no gloves stood behind the yellowish marble table.

'Hello, you must be the relatives of Sir Braska. Yuna and Rikku, am I right?' He questioned.

'Yes...' Yuna was just about to ask him how did he know but the man just shoved a key right under her nose.

'This is the key to your room, number 18888; it is on the highest floor of this building which is the 100th floor.' He bowed. 'It's an honour to meet Braska's relatives, if you need any help just press the red button. You'll see it when you enter your room.' Rikku was so eager to see the room that she dashed to the bathroom; she knew that the highest floor was always for first class people.

'Rikku I'll meet you up there ok?' Yuna shouted with her hand close to her mouth just to make it a little louder in case Rikku didn't hear it from the eagerness.

'K!' Rikku waved back as she turned for the restrooms.

Yuna hadn't noticed that her voice echoed. Everyone on that floor began turning around and giving a rather unusual look at her. She froze and an unnatural smile sprouted across her face while she made her way quietly to the translift. (A lift that takes the customers/staff up the level they want to go on without waiting for other passengers to get off, the people would disappear one by one as the translift crosses the floor they want to go on, it's hardly noticeable for the human eye because it happens all within seconds).

'Whoa... I've never been on that before.' Yuna was spinning from the time limit that the translift travelled.

'Right this way Miss.' the blue man with their equipment declared. Yuna followed behind while studying each and every masterpiece that they crossed and the doors that were bordered with silver-looking material until they halted in front of a door that had gold instead of silver bordered around it.

'_Geez...dad you're so nice! Giving us the best room there is, I think I gotta repay him some time...but wait he's the one who wanted us to come in the first place so...' _Yuna thought to herself. 'We're even!' She squealed out loud with her fist punching in the air like she just scored the grand prize (which offcourse she did).

The man unlocked the door revealing a large area with ten other doors on the walls that were decorated with a rich pattern, LCD flat screen 3m by 5m, small coffee table with fresh multicoloured carnations in a glass vase, sofas covered with silk-like coverings, light bulbs appeared like diamonds dangling off the golden-decorated ceiling and many other grand designs.

'Hey Yunie, don't you think that translifter-thingy was awesome?!' Rikku shrieked and gasped at the same time when she sighted the inside of the chamber. 'Wow...' both of them were speechless while they entered the palace-like room.

'Here's the button if you need us, there's a brochure that tells you what's on each floor. Have a nice stay.' The moment the door shut Rikku and Yuna both sprinted to claim their rooms.

'I've got this one!' Yuna declared boastfully with her arms crossed.

'Aw...Yunie...you're such a-'the phone that sat on the coffee table rang and interrupted. Yuna answered it.

'Hello?' she said settling down.

'Hello Yuna how's the hotel?' The deep voice said.

'Absolutely wow! Thanks dad, you're the best!'

'Don't get too excited, you didn't come to Zanarkand for a vacation. Listen you have something very important to do here, so don't muck around too much ok? This is serious.' He said in a serious voice.

'Yeha dad, I know I know.' Yuna whined. _'Hmm...I wonder what it is, I'm gona ask him even though I know he said he'll tell me when we meet which is I don't know when...so here goes.'_ She thought to herself. 'Hey dad, what's so important? What do I have to do? Just name it!' She spoke enthusiastically.

'Sorry but I cannot say because if you knew it wouldn't work, you must discover yourself.'

'What?! Geez dad, this isn't making it any easier you know? I just broke up with a loser and now this is just outrageous!' Rikku looked at Yuna with concern.

'I'm very sorry; I know you broke up with that Josh? Am I right? Don't worry he's not the one you're suppose to be with, you'll find the right man soon. It'll all come to you when it starts.'

'What's it? And...how...how...did you know about Josh?' Yuna questioned curiously.

'Well your bill has increased dramatically lately.' There was a silence. 'Oh yes by the way your new school is Zanarkand High which starts tomorrow morning you won't need to walk to school, a car will drop by every morning at 10am to pick you up.'

'Why 10? Isn't it supposed to be 8?'

'It's at 10 because it's like that in Zanarkand. Anyway I got to meet an important person now, bye.'

'Wait!' The phone beeped indicating that her dad already hung up. Rikku approached.

'Wad he say?' Rikku asked.

'School's gona start tomorrow, he didn't say anything about uniforms or stuff like that so I guess we go in free dress!'

'Score!' Rikku jumped like a spring. 'Yippee! I'm gona wear my mini-skirt I bought last week!' She skipped around the room like a little girl.

'Rikku stop that, you're humiliating yourself, just don't do that at school. You got that?' Yuna put her hands on her waist and shot a death stare at the kid-like Rikku.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah. Aw I can't wait till tomorrow!'

'Yeah me neither?' Yuna headed to her room with her luggage and bounced on her silky bed, she began to think. _'Wonder if Josh- No not Josh, he's a loser now. Hmm, I wonder if that guy that Rikku talks about is that hot...but I'm not in the mood to have another boyfriend, I have to figure what the heck my father wants. Maybe I'll find out tomorrow...'_ She took a glance at the clock in front of her. 'It's already this late? Well I better unpack my stuff and get ready for school, and I better get some sleep after I have my shower.'

* * *

_Ok this is it, Yuna is starting to let Josh go but isn't in the mood to start another relationship and she's also interested in this guy that Rikku has mentioned about at Zanarkand High. What's going to happen at her new school tomorrow?_


	7. New Friends

_**Fantasy Ways**_

_Yuna and Rikku are settling in Zanarkand in the Zanarkand Grand Hotel in the room number 18888 on the 100th floor. From 10am forward, is Yuna and Rikku going to be loners? Or are they going to be targeted throughout the whole school?_

* * *

**Chapter 7: New Friends**

'_Ring...ring, Lady Yuna this is your wakeup call. Time- 6am, weather- mostly fine. Ring...ring.'_ As soon as Yuna awoke from her sleep she eyed the machina that was making a racket. (they called them Minoids)

Minoids – small very human-like machina that is programmed to keep a person company and to also keep them organized, it can also perform many tasks as well as disappear to hide if needed.

'Who the heck are you?!' Yuna shrieked as she saw the small human-like figure dressed in stylish and up to the latest fashion of clothes (which were baby pink) floating in mid-air. Light blonde hair that reached passed her feet, two tiny pig tales at the front, her eyes were dark brown and you couldn't see the pupils. It was like staring into a dark well.

'I'm your minoid, me name's Mimi. We only just arrived last night.' Mimi waved happily.

'Mimi, that's a nice name. But wait a minute 'we'? You mean there are more than just you?' Yuna's head dropped to the side and stared at Mimi at a confused way.

'Sir Braska bought both me and Sora a long time ago to look after you and your cousin. We've been following around you ever since Sir Braska bought us; we did not show ourselves when you were back in Besaid because you were doing well, but now it's different in Zanarkand, every now and then we would report to Braska about your stats.' Mimi explained.

'Stats? So you were the one who told dad about Josh, interesting.' Yuna put her fingers under her chin posing a thinking position.

'Yes, now it's time for school! I'm sure Rikku's waiting for you.' Mimi hovered to the marble desk and grabbed the garment grid that Yuna had already prepared for the day.

'Thanks!' Seconds later Yuna was wearing her latest outfit that she bought last week. Her hair was neatened and it was so smooth that you could see the rays from the sun reflecting off it. A mini denim-skirt, brunette leather belt that hung loosely around her waist, a baby blue vest-looking top with (almost unnoticeable) silky frills on the edges (it showed a large area of the stomach), thin brown pieces of leather were wrapped around her arms, a matching pair of lightly tinted brown boots that reached just below her knees and finally the touch of jewelry-a few silver rings on her fingers, normal silver sleepers in the first set of holes on her ears and small blue diamond studs in the second set of holes.

'Wow Yuna, very stylish! I'm not jealous though cause I can have any clothes I want.' Mimi smirked while crossing her arms confidently. Yuna ignored her and cat walked out of the room.

'Yunie! Omigo! When did you get that skirt, that top, that everything!? How come I never saw you get it before? Huh?' Rikku begged to know where Yuna had purchased such a tasteful outfit.

Rikku wore a white top with straps (didn't cover her belly), a light-orange mini skirt (that just covered what needed to be covered, her sharp orange straps from her panties were visible), brownish orange belt that also hung loosely around her waist (like Yuna's), winter boots that came up half way to her knees, some of her hair was plaited in tiny braids at the front while the rest was a ponytail and there was a blue headband to hold the braids up, her earrings were sleepers with a feather in them (orange at the top fading into a yellow towards the bottom) in the first set of holes and another pair of orange studs in the second and a combination of white and orange plastic bangles around her wrist.

'I bought it last week, I wondered off, searched for clothes, result- taa daa!' Yuna posed sarcastically.

'Hello I'm Sora.' The minoid next to Rikku was dressed also in the latest fashion like Mimi except her clothes were orange and she looked a lot like Mimi too. The two minoids waved at unison. 'We're twins, I'm sure you've noticed by now.' Sora announced while smiling at Mimi who smiled back.

'Time- 6:17am, time for breakfast.' Mimi declared. Both of the teenagers grabbed their bags and follow the two minoids to the translift. They appeared in a large bright room with the aroma of delicious food and people walking around with uniforms on preparing tables.

'Mmm,' Rikku shut her eyes as she sniffed the scent of food while her stomach began to growl.

'Please take a seat.' One of the waitresses said putting out her hand to lead them to the round table with a cloth that was as white as snow.

Food came out of the kitchen a minute after another; the food was delicious nothing like the stuff that the cafeteria from Besaid High gave them and it was healthy too! Whilst filling up their appetites, Yuna remembered about the bill they'll be paying after finishing breakfast. She halted.

'_Why are they serving us like infinitely?'_ Yuna looked around seeing smiling faces and a forced smile was visible._ 'Uh oh...I almost forgot! We don't have enough cash...or a credit card...eeks! Oh no and Rikku is like stuffing her face full of it! Gosh I've only realized she's such a pig...' _she began giggling to herself. _'I better ask that smart looking waitress over there.'_

'Excuse me,' Yuna raised her hand. 'But I just have to tell you that...' she paused while she sighted the manager's badge she began to get embarrassed to continue.

'Yes? Is there a problem with the food?' the manager said looking suspiciously. Yuna gulped.

'Er...no. Your food is absolutely delicious!' Yuna blurted out.

'_How can she think that this stuff has a problem? Hasn't she ever tried this food? Anyways...'_ she thought.

'Um...we don't...' Yuna paused and took a deep breath. 'Have any cash...' The manager laughed and Rikku looked at Yuna with her mouth full.

'_Ok...maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all, ok we're dead.'_ Yuna closed her eyes tightly to avoid the sight of the manager yelling at them.

'No no, it's ok. Mr. Braska has paid for your stay so everyday that you're here, you get to eat free.' She said sniggering away. Yuna froze.

'_Oh my golly! Dad didn't tell me that!...'_

'Yunie didn't Uncle Braskie tell you?'

'No?' Yuna began stuffing her face again.

'Well, I'm full! What's the time Sora?' Rikku questioned her minoid like a master to a servant.

'It is currently 8:14am.' The minoid replied.

'Yeah now it's time for...! Da Da Da Da Da Dum! Let's hit the spars, we've still got like an hour left so yeah!' Rikku cheered. 'And it's free too! Everything in this hotel for us is free ok?' Rikku teased.

'Stop that, I know now or k? I get the message. After the spar we head for school.' Yuna mumbled with food in her mouth.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They departed out of the hotel and a black chauffeur was already in front of the two students. It looked brand new, no scratch marks no nothing just a shiny coat for protection.

'Oooo, a limo! I've always wanted to ride one!' Rikku squeaked while Yuna paid no attention to her and entered the limo. They sat once again in silence gasping at how much room is within the vehicle and how greatly serviced it is. Inbuilt LCD, DVD player, PC, everything you would want (with the latest technology) for the up-to-date entertainment room!

'Miss Yuna and Rikku this is Zanarkand High.' The driver announced. The two studied the environment and while they were looking around there was a whole heap of people staring their way. Mimi interrupted the silence.

'The time is 8:22am; we will accompany you to school as well. But do not worry we will not be seen.' Sora opened the door for them as if they were very famous people. Yuna stepped out first, she swayed her hair to get a refreshing feel that made her more comfortable, then she looked around and sighted hundreds of eyes staring her way, she could feel her feet starting to become stone. Rikku nudged Yuna's feet.

'C'mon Yunie quit standing, I need to get out.' Rikku nudged harder until Yuna finally moved. Rikku also shook her head to ease the nervousness, but after she did she also froze like Yuna.

'Hey you two, don't just stand there. Your homeroom is on that building right in front of you on the second floor.' Sora spoke in a soft voice.

'Right...' Yuna said unsteadily yanking Rikku's arm and slowly pacing towards the tall building ahead.

'_Why do I feel so nervous? I'm usually NOT nervous. Hey where is Sora and Mimi?'_ Rikku thought. 'Sora where are you?' she whispered to the air.

'Right behind you, just keep going I know you're getting what you people call 'butterflies' in your stomach but you must keep going or you'll be late since you need your timetable and you need to find your way around the school before it begins, just ask the lady you see when you enter that building, she'll give it to you.' Sora replied faintly.

'_Uh oh, I knew it was going to be like this, I just knew it!' _Yuna started pacing faster. 'Ok Rikku we must hurry coz these guys are really scaring me.' She ran with Rikku behind her. _'I can't believe I'm such a scaredy cat... me and Rik ain't like this most of the time, there's something about this place. _She sighted a student with long blue hair and out of fashion clothes and there were other geeky looking people following him as she ran. _'Oh my gosh that guy is staring at me and he's the ugliest person I've ever seen! Why are there people following him? His hair is totally wrong, especially when he's a he; yuck.' _Yuna poked her tongue out like she was about to vomit in distaste._ 'Ok this school has more freaks than back home._'

The student with the blue hair smiled at Yuna.

'_Oh Yevon, no.'_ They entered the building. 'Rikku did you see that yucky guy with the blue hair and the rest of his blue hair freaks? That disgusting loser smiled at me' Yuna said in a rush and spat in disgust.

'Yeah I did, they were like ewie, he needs to trim, but not just that and he needs to redo himself.' Rikku said. She squinted her eyes, poked her tongue out and pointed a finger at her tongue indicating the level that she rated the guy.

'Exactly what I think.' Yuna sniggered while gracefully putting her hands to cover her mouth. Rikku held that position for a few seconds until a gang of teenagers came in.

There was a guy holding a blitzball at the front of the whole pack, light blonde hair that was gently brushed by the passing wind, attractive ocean blue eyes, yellow t-shirt under an intercept with some kind of belt, dark blue pants (one side reached the knee while the other side went halfway between his knee and his foot with a cross section design).

'_Hmmm...that guy looks awfully hot, like that Tidus guy.' _Rikku glanced beside him. _'Wow that guy looks a lot like that Tidus guy too...I wonder who they are.' _It was absolutely noticeable how Rikku was staring at the two blitzball players. She turned and sighted the teenager with a patch on his right eye. _'Oh...my...gosh, now I think he's way hotter than those two,' _she took another quick look around to see if there was any other hot guy better than the blondie with the patch. _'And the rest of the pack!'_

Yuna tugged the off-to-wonderland Rikku, but it didn't work so she looked to the direction that she was staring at. There wasn't anyone there.

'Here you are.' The lady handed the timetable to Yuna. Yuna poked Rikku on the back she did it so painfully that it brought Rikku back to Spira.

'C'mon already, you've been staring at the wall for like an hour. Other people might think that you're nuts.' Yuna shrugged. 'I don't get you; sometimes it feels like you're sleeping when someone's talking to you.' Yuna shook Rikku violently. 'Wake up, snap out of it; did you even hear one word I say?'

'Huh what did I do?' Rikku finally replied while all shaken up. Yuna sighed while handing Rikku her timetable and then she left for the second floor to their homeroom, it took a few minutes until Rikku realized she'd left because she was too busy examining her classes on the timetable. 'Yunie!' Rikku screamed looking around while strangers looked at her. _'Gulp.'_ 'Sora? You still here?' Rikku spoke in her softest voice.

'Yes, Yuna went to the second floor where her homeroom is so you better move it, she's been off about minutes ago.' Sora whispered back. Rikku was on the move, she didn't want to stand around like a loser so she recklessly sprinted for the stairs. She bumps into a person she didn't see, she was falling down so she shut her eyes tight. A hand grabbed her.

'You ok?' the stranger said. Rikku opened one eye and slowly revealed the other one.

'_EEEKS! It's that hot guy with the patch over his eye. Why is he here? Oh no what am I going to do! Well for one thing I'll thank him...somehow...ok I'm slipping, ok I admit it I like him and half of my brain is in wonderland.'_ Rikku was staring at him with interest. She slipped. 'Ahh!' Rikku shut her eyes again. This time his other hand wrapped around her waist it prevented her from falling further.

'Hello? Are you deaf or something?' he said rudely. Rikku looked up and shoved him away.

'Err...sorry about that.' She patted her skirt just to straighten herself up.

'Haha, no problem.' He gave Rikku a thumbs up and a wink, Rikku blushed. 'You oughta be careful.' He smiled. 'Haven't seen you around, are you one of the new girls from Besaid?' Rikku nodded timidly. 'Cool, do you need help or somthin?'

'Um...' Rikku showed him her timetable and he smiled again. 'Why are you smiling?' She turned her head to the side.

'Well it just so happens that you're in my homeroom!' He smirked. 'I'm Gippal.'

'I'm Rikku.' She spoke while swaying from side to side nervously.

'Here I'll walk you there and I'll see you there!' he was giggling at what he said.

'_Was that supposed to be a joke?'_ Rikku raised one of her finely plucked eyebrows. _'Well the joke isn't funny but he sure looks cute when he laughs, I guess I'll laugh at him just to go with the flow.'_ Rikku guffawed away at him not with him but **at** him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile Yuna was finding her homeroom there was a group of people surrounding something.

'_I wonder what's going on over there.'_ She wanted to ignore it but the crowd was right in front of her homeroom. _'I better go and check it out.' _She headed towards the swarm and people started to eye her as she approached. _'Err...did I do something wrong, why are they looking at me like that?'_ The crowd divided creating a path for Yuna.

'Yuna you should of stayed out of it.' Mimi whispered while Yuna insisted.

'What the heck is going on here?!' Yuna paused the situation and the people were giving her a full on stare. _'Hey those guys look like those geeky guys I saw before, I shouldn't of spoke uh oh...they're staring at me, I better do something or I'm hammered.'_ Yuna walked towards the focus of the problem.

'What's it to you, stay out of this girl it's none of your beeswacks. Now scram.' The geeky guy with the long hair said while still wrestling the other geeky guy.

Yuna's face began heating up, she could feel anger from the comment she just received and her emotions were clearly revealed after a few seconds. The two fighting teenage boys continued with their business and ignored Yuna. Yuna started to stomp her way towards the boys but got yanked in the arm by a strong grip. She looked back and saw into a pair of crimson red eyes.

'Don't get yourself into trouble; this kinda stuff happens all the time here just pretend you don't see them.' The girl with the crimson eyes said with a solemn voice, then behind her was another girl that had the same kind of expression on her face appeared.

Yuna studied the two. _'They look a lot alike in some ways, especially their expressions. It's just their hair and their clothes that they wear. Hmm...wonder if their related?' _

'You don't want to mix with those people.' The girl behind with long dark hair said.

'Humph, I wasn't bothering I was just going to past them anyway.' Yuna broke away from the grip and spoke bluffly. She then stared straight at the approaching Rikku and the stranger beside her.

'Hey Yunie!' Rikku sighted the crowd. 'What's going on in there?'

'Stay out of trouble.' The girl with the short light tinted grey hair interrupted.

'Ok?' Rikku replied. 'Hey you guys you wana be friends? You seem nice?' Rikku blurted out all of a sudden with a big smile on her face.

'I'm Lulu and that's my cousin Paine.' The girl with long dark hair said.

'Hiyas! I'm Rikku and over there is my cousin Yuna.' Rikku responded.

'Right.' Yuna nodded and felt a little more comfortable to be friends so quickly with someone she just met a few minutes ago. 'Hey Rikku who's this?' She pointed to the guy next to Rikku.

'Oh this is Gippal, he's in our homeroom as well! It's such a coincidence don't you think?' Rikku fiddled with her plaits.

'Unfortunately.' Paine mumbled.

'What do you mean?' Rikku caught the mumble.

'Everyone just ignore Rikku. Hi Gippal.' Yuna greeted him with a friendly smile.

'Hi Yuna.' Gippal raised a hand and waved it weakly. There was a pause but the crowd practically ignored the conversation that was taking place behind them.

'This is your homeroom?' Lulu spoke with a lightened voice.

'Yes.' Yuna nodded.

'Now that's a coincidence.' Paine disrupted.

'Why you say that?' Rikku asked remarkably.

'That's our homeroom also.' Lulu smiled faintly.

'Wow, there must be a lot of other people as nice as you guys in this homeroom.' Rikku claimed with a grin that spread all the way across her face.

'Unfortunately no.' Paine gave a glare at Gippal. Rikku's smile shrank, she bobbed her head down and looked up at Gippal.

'Oi, don't look at me like that, it's not me.' Gippal defended himself.

'Oh so there's more than **a** bad guy in this homeroom?' Yuna turned her face looking slightly annoyed.

'Fatefully we have a lot of those **bad** people in our homeroom, there seems to be more of **bad** than good these days.' Lulu explained. Both Yuna and Rikku sighed.

'I hope those geeky guys I saw aren't in our homeroom.' Yuna mumbled to herself.

'Yeah.' Rikku sighed again.

'What geeky people?' Gippal questioned.

'The guys with blue hair? Especially the one that looked like the leader and he had the longest yuckiest disgusting hair and he's the ewiest person I've ever seen!'

'You mean Seymour?' Paine sniggered silently.

'Seymour is a freak I tell ya, he's a damn rich guy too! As rich as my buddy Tidus, but no one likes Seymour and his gang coz they're all u-g-l-y.' Gippal spoke seriously.

'Omigos! Your buddy Tidus? That hot guy from the Zanarkand Abes!!!?' Rikku squealed.

'Yeha. No one can attract so many chicks at once; I mean all the girls I know absolutely adore him. Everytime a girl sees him they'd do **anything **and I mean **anything** to get his autograph or shake his hand or whatsoever.' He said like an expert.

'I bet you he's already got a million girlfriends with that kind of talent.' Yuna said with an I-don't-care-looking face.

'Well, if you think that you're incorrect. He's never had a girlfriend in his life, he hates how all the girls stick to him like super glue, but he sure loves the attention so he plays around the girls sometimes...' Lulu explained.

'He can be a showoff at a lot of times.' Paine added.

'Oh...' Yuna exhaled.

'But there's also another guy who looks almost exactly identical to Tidus, he's Shuyin but he's totally different, and he's not even a relative, but they're really good buds.' Gippal closed his non patched eye and nodded smartly.

'How different?' Yuna adjoined.

'He is like way nicer and stuff.' Gippal sighed getting tired of answering questions.

'What Gippal means, well Shuyin already has a girlfriend and he's only ever had one, her name's Lenne. They've been together for quite a long time now, about 3 years or over. They understand each other.' Lulu paused. 'I guess they can be classified as the perfect match.' Lulu continued. This made Yuna think about her first relationship with Joshua.

'_Wow, if only I was that lucky. To have someone understand and care for me like that, but as I agreed I won't worry about any girlfriend boyfriend things. I must focus on this **thing**_ _that dad wanted me and Rik to do. Hmm...That reminds me, where is Mimi and Sora, they must be wondering off since we're discussing such an exciting subject.' _Yuna giggled.

'You realize all the people that we've mentioned so far, except for Seymour of course are on the same Blitzball team?' Gippal declared.

'Really...wow.' Rikku gasped.

'Well it just so happens that all the Zanarkand Abe players are in this homeroom, apparently Tidus' father started the whole thing.' Paine said solemnly.

'There's Tidus, Shuyin, Baralai, Wakka, myself and...' Gippal persisted.

'Unfortunately there aren't any girls on the team ya?' A tall man, with orange-red hair gelled up like a cockatoo's head feather. He wore a shoulder pad on his left shoulder, pants were yellow, normal running shoes and a blue ribbon-looking belt.

'Wakka? Where's the rest of the team?' Lulu questioned.

'They're just having fun with those...' Wakka sighted Yuna and Rikku and started on another subject. 'So you must be the new girls ya?'

'Yes I'm Yuna and this is Rikku, nice to meet you Wakka.' Yuna introduced.

'Having fun with whom?' Lulu broke in again.

'Oh sorry about that, err...with Monica's group?' Wakka replied quickly like he took Lulu's words as a command.

'Gee, those guys always leave me behind.' Gippal quickly ran from the group heading down the stairs heading straight to Monica's group's spot.

'You must excuse him; he...gets a little carried off when it comes to girls.' Paine clarified. Rikku sighed.

* * *

_School hasn't even started and a lot has happened, but who are the rest of the bad guys that Lulu's talking about? And how will Yuna think of Tidus and the rest of the Zanarkand Abes when they arrive?_ _Will they be enemies or friends?_


	8. Yuna's Unknown Adversary

_**Fantasy Ways**_

_School hasn't started but Yuna and Rikku has already met some friends from Rikku's blurting out habit. Will the upcoming Zanarkand Abes like the new girls or will they hate them?_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Yuna's Unknown Adversary**

Rikku puffed out hinting that she was obviously disappointed at the way Gippal took off. Yuna loomed adjacent to Rikku and tittered away while trying to comfort her with her spongy pats. Rikku caught the titter and rebounded.

'I'm ok; just a little tired from waking up so early this morning.' Rikku lied, but Yuna knew her too well to even decipher the slightest expressions on Rikku's face.

'Let us show you around.' Lulu insisted. Paine just stood keeping her cool; she nodded vaguely while none other than Lulu and Wakka understood what Paine had wanted.

'Hey Yuna,' a soft voice whispered, it was Mimi. 'Sora and I are going to leave you and Rikku now. Don't ask where we're going, but we will still have an eye out for the both of you. Stay with Lulu and them they're nice people.' The wind swooshed past while her voice went with the breeze.

'What place do you want us to show you first?' Paine spoke directly. Rikku broke out of her tired motion and replied instantly.

'Um...the toilet is always a good place.' Rikku sniggered at the serious Paine.

'Well, I guess it is a good place.' Yuna joined Rikku while having to raise her hand swiftly to cover her mouth as she normally does when she laughs. Not much later all five of them giggled away.

'Ok, no more fooling around ya? We gota show these girls the toilets before one of them wets their pants.' Wakka taunted foolishly.

'Ha...ha...very funny we don't wear pants we wear skirts.' Rikku made a come back sarcastically.

'Enough dawdling it's already 5 to 9.' Paine busted in impolitely.

'Hey Lu, is it ok if I meet you back at homeroom?' Wakka questioned respectfully. Lulu sighed and placed one hand against her forehead swaying her head from left to right with her eyes shut.

'How many times have I told you, you don't need to ask permission just do as you please. It's your life, not mine.' Lulu was still swaying her head while Wakka praised Lulu and instantly tore his way down the staircase.

'That Wakka's gona get himself into trouble again.' Rikku was just about to activate her nosey talents influenced by Rika but Paine continued before she had a chance to open her mouth. 'Don't ask, you'll see very soon what I mean by that.' She continued.

'That's the toilet over there.' Lulu pointed her finger in the left direction of where they've been standing for the last half an hour or so. 'There are also toilets on every floor of any building in this school; they lie mostly near the staircases.' Lulu added.

'K thanks for that, err...can I ask whether there is a cheerleading squad or anything like that at this school?' Yuna subjected intriguingly.

'Zanarkand Blitz, that's what they call it. Why do you ask?' Lulu began pacing down towards the stairs while the rest of the pack followed her.

'Well...err...previously me and Rikku was in the undefeatable cheerleading team called the 'Besai Moogles' we won this year's SC Cup...' Lulu was surprised and remembered Yuna and Rikku's face from the SphereV back in her house not long ago.

(SphereV- a machina similar to the TV's we have today, except it is shaped as a sphere, has better quality and can be portable with no trouble but it is very expensive, only rich people can afford such machina)

'No wonder why you looked familiar, so you're from the defending champion team in Besaid.' Rikku nodded furiously feeling proud from hearing that someone from as far as Zanarkand had heard about them, but it was worldwide and they were competing against other cheerleaders from the best teams there were, it was also broadcasted universally so who wouldn't know the Besai Moogles?

'Yunie don't you just feel so special?' Rikku gazed off into wonderland once again imagining herself in the spotlight with boys as audiences cheering her on.

'Snap out of it,' Yuna shook her fantasying cousin. 'Rikku, you always do this you know it's quite embarrassing. You're practically saying aloud what you're thinking! Now stop that, you're lucky that Lulu and Paine are your friends or you'll be the laughing stock of the whole Zanarkand High!' Yuna was stressing, you could tell by the tone of voice she used, she almost switched positions with the old Rikku back when she acted like her mother.

'Calm down Yuna,' Lulu winked. 'I'm sure **Gippal **will love to hear about this.' She kidded. Once the word Gippal was heard by the nuts-looking doll fantasizing about boys she came around and gave an intent look at Lulu. They giggled at the annoyed Rikku. 'Let's get moving, I'll show you where the cheerleaders practice.'

'You can register if you want but I doubt you would.' Paine threatened. 'They are the worst group you would want to mix with, especially when Monica is the leader of the Zanarkand Blitz, that name was named after Blitzball as you can tell, and you wouldn't guess what the mascot is!?' Paine added with sarcasm.

'A Blitzball?' Yuna responded stupidly. Lulu nodded her head like she felt pity for the Zanarkand Blitz.

Not long after the trip to the hall, they sighted a group of boys with a group of girls _playing_ gleefully.

'There's the Zanarkand Abes, Shuyin's not there though; he's the mature one out of the whole group.' Lulu clarified.

'And that's the Zanarkand Blitz, they're all there. See that one with the short layered blonde hair? That's Monica' Paine simplified.

'_Right...they all have blonde hair, and most of them have average length hair. Hmm...I'm sure they must be all related in a way...'_ Yuna thought to herself.

'_Stylish_ clothes, wearing practically nothing.' Paine explained a little clearly. Rikku saw a familiar back facing towards her; blonde hair gelled up and has a strap of black leather around the head, Gippal.

'_Great, please don't let that person be the person who I think it is...'_ Rikku shut her eyes and hoped that it wasn't Gippal. She reopened them and could see one side of his face. _'Well no use hoping now, it's definitely him. No wonder why he ran off like he was magnet attracted by another. Gee I guess those Blitzball players really love hanging out with blondes like them. Hey wait a minute I'm a blondie, but I guess I'm not that **playful** like those biotches over there.'_ Rikku could feel her rage level rise like ice evaporating into steam so she crossed her arms, puffed up her cheeks and examined the two crazy groups.

'Rikku I know you like Gippal.' Paine whispered with an unfamiliar and friendlier tone. Rikku listened while still puffing her cheeks and with her arms folded. 'I warned you that he was one of them.' Paine added returning back into her normal serious voice.

'_I can't believe it, and I thought that the Zanarkand Abes were really something for me to consider. I guess that thought is gone; none of those guys can be the **right one **for me that dad was talking to me about. Puffs...stuff them they make me sick. They remind me of that loser Josh...how he...AWF! I don't even want to think about him.'_ Yuna also blew her cheeks up similar to Rikku's, both of them stared at the united groups in front of them. (Not a very good idea!)

Monica and the guy, who seemed close to her with blonde hair, had Blue Ocean eyes seized the stares that was coming from the two freshmen. Lulu realized this and quickly took action.

'Oh...' She interrupted purposely; Lulu looked down at her silver-gold Rolex watch. 'It's already half past 9, we'll show you what books you need for your classes.' The strong Paine dragged both of the angered up new students who were just standing like sculptures.

'What's the big idea?' Yuna fought back.

'What were you thinking back there? You don't stare at people like that here, and especially not at the most popular people in this school.' Paine exclaimed after releasing the annoyed Yuna and Rikku.

'Why not? They're such show offs, you should of seen their face when they stared back at me. It was like they were going to teach me a lesson or two when I didn't even do anything but stare at them with a puffed up face caused by my thoughts...well I'm going to teach them a lesson not to mess with me and if I find they do that's exactly what I'm going to do to them if they aren't careful with me.' Yuna shouted out ragingly.

'Count me out of this Yunie; I don't want to stir up trouble. I just wana go home.' Rikku whined vulnerably.

'C'mon Rikku, when have you started to be such a scaredy cat? It's already the first day of school, school hasn't even started yet and you're already scared of people we don't even know!' Yuna spoke with a forcing tone.

'Yuna, listen, Rikku's right you shouldn't stir up trouble on the first day of school especially with those people.' Lulu said calmly.

'Oh so you're scared of them too? Gee, I wouldn't think that you and Paine would be such scaredy cats. I know you guys know them more than us, but still they've been noticed for too long and they need to be taught a lesson by someone who has the guts to stand up to such morons.' Yuna was getting out of control; her anger was unmistakably noticeable by all around.

'_Yunie doesn't usually behave this way, what's gotten into her, maybe it's Josh? But even if it's Josh she wouldn't get so mad over some kind of stare...'_ Rikku appeared troubled by the actions of Yuna. 'Hey Yunie, I'm thirsty. I need a drink.' Rikku said with a dry mouth. Suddenly Yuna stopped arguing and agreed to get a drink as well.

While Yuna was getting her gulp at the bubblers, Rikku, Paine and Lulu stood far distance away from Yuna.

'I'm sorry, Yunie's normally very nice, but ever since she broke up with err...her boyfriend it's been a little different. Josh was Yuna's first boyfriend, I told her that he wasn't good news coz the way he handled girls wasn't the best. Everyone knew he was the most popular and cool and stuff, but he always broke hearts at the end.' Rikku's eyes laid with concern on Yuna while she was still drinking.

'That's ok, we understand.' Lulu felt sympathy for Yuna who has been involved with such a low person. Yuna finished and headed towards the group like nothing had happened.

'Ok, where are we off to now?' Yuna said with a cheerful smile.

'There's like 15minutes till school starts, oh yes about your classes and books. We don't have much time so let's get started.' Lulu declared while glad that Yuna wasn't all wrapped up in the situation that took place just before.

Room by room they passed and a lecture was given from Lulu explaining what subjects were used in some particular rooms. While also explaining what books were needed for the subject that both Yuna and Rikku had on their timetables. By the time the bell rang both of them knew the place quite well and could easily maneuver the school without getting lost.

'Hey thanks for the tour, we totally needed it, if it wasn't for you guys we'd probably be caught up in a mess back with those geeky guys back there!' Rikku said a little surprised. Paine simply nodded.

'Yeah...' Yuna agreed with Rikku. 'Well, there goes the bell! Let's go back upstairs.' Yuna blurted out. _'Well here goes, school is finally starting, I wonder who our homeroom teacher is?'_ They made their way upstairs to the second floor, while everyone else around them did also.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Both Paine and Lulu settled on their regular seats in the morning which was at the most left of the room, there was no more spare desks near them. Expectantly, there were only two rows left at the back of the room. Yuna took a seat on the second last desk of the second last row.

'Nah ah, if I were you I wouldn't be sitting there.' A girl dressed in a similar outfit as Monica advised Yuna not to sit there. Yuna didn't want to stir up any trouble as Lulu was signaling that they should sit at the back right corner. Rikku followed Yuna and sat on the last desk in the row.

'_Graffiti? Hah, there's some funny stuff written down here.' _Rikku sniggered after she read some of the multicoloured stupid 'facts' on the chair.

'Rikku why aren't you sitting down? What are you laughing at?' Yuna questioned her giggling cousin.

'Oh...nothing, it's just the stuff that other people have written on my chair. See read this one, "The teacher smacked his ass here" what kind of teacher would smack someone's ass? It even says the date! Let's see, that only happened early this year!' Rikku guffawed away after reading one of the stupidest 'facts' on the chair.

'Well who knows? I mean this school is already-'

'Good morning students. Sorry I'm running late today, had an appointment with someone, long story.' An adult female said while she slammed her books on the desk.

'I bet you it was Seymour or some of his followers coz they're the ones that have a problem.' The girl with the familiar outfit said like it was a ritual.

'_Geez, that girl needs to keep her mouth shut. Anyway she must be the teacher, she sorta seems nice. But what's with the clothes I mean that was so last century. The brown robe-looking robes? And why does she have like jewellery hanging all over her neck and wrists? Ok she needs a serious makeover.' _Yuna looked away from the clothes that she classified as old fashion, which was true because the teacher was wearing

She grabbed out a piece of paper and started calling out names.

'James?'

'Here.'

'Ok,' the teacher fixed up her desk, 'George? Yep ok...' she kept calling until she reached which seemed like the end of the boy's role. 'Where are they again?' No one answered. 'Oh why do they always turn up late.' She sighed and went on to the girl's role. She stopped when she reached two unfamiliar names. 'Oh yes, I almost forgot we have two new students with us from today. Would Yuna and Rikku please come to the front and introduce themselves. By the way I'm Ms Brown.'

'_Well if her name's Ms Brown that explains the brown.'_ Yuna concluded.

The teacher moved aside while Yuna cat walked her up trying to hide her nerves, she was always good at that. But for Rikku she was trembling, she only trembles when she doesn't know who the staring people were.

'Hello I'm-' Yuna was interrupted rudely by a gang of boys.

'G'mornin everybody! Sorry we're late Ms Brown, oh there you are Shuyin! I've been looking all over for ya man!' the guy that Yuna saw back when they just exited from the hall said.

'Tidus sit down; with this behaviour you're going to look to an 'F' for this semester.' Ms Brown.

'I'm going I'm going.' Tidus said carelessly with his hands waving in the air like he didn't care what grade he would receive, the rest of the other boys followed him with the same attitude. They all sat on the last two rows where Yuna and Rikku were sitting.

'Sorry for the interruption, please continue.' Ms Brown apologized for the pack of students' behaviour.

'Well as I was saying...' Yuna eyed at Tidus like he had committed a crucial sin. 'I'm Yuna from Besaid High.' She kept her eyes on Tidus. Tidus paid no attention to the new students as he always was bored with what anyone he thought was 'incapable'.

'_So boring,' _Tidus looked up unwillingly, _'Hmm...well what can I do? I wonder who the new chicks are in this school. I definitely hope it's not the girls I saw this morning with the freaky face.' _Tidus giggled to himself while Yuna just kept staring at him finding not one thing funny.

'_Why do I feel so enraged when I see this guy? Is it because of...Josh? That's just ridiculous! Josh is a loser...Josh is a loser...' _she kept repeating that phrase in her mind that she began murmuring it to herself and Rikku could hear her. 'YOU ARE A FREAKING LOSER!' Yuna blew it; everyone stared at her as if she had gone mad, especially when she said it while staring at the most popular guy in the school. Yuna did not feel like herself.

'Yunie? Are you ok?' Rikku tapped Yuna on the shoulder, 'Yunie?' Yuna returned a smile.

'I think that girl's nuts!' Tidus whispered to his group while sniggering and then the whole class began chattering, you could tell it was about Yuna. Yuna became more enraged after she heard Tidus; she stomped her way and looked at him straight in the eye. Everyone stopped and gasped, they were kept in suspense for what a lowly freshman can do to the most popular guy in the school.

'Hey bucko, I'm not nuts you're the one with the issue.' Yuna slammed her hand on his desk. Tidus looked at his mates and simply ignored what he imagined to be invisible.

'_Yunie's acting all weird...'_ Rikku went outside silently.

'Hey you guys? Do you know any buckoes in this class?' Tidus laughed out aloud while his friends joined him, the other one that looked like him did not laugh though, he was more mature.

'Tidus stop this nonsense or I'll send you to the principal, Yuna please do sit down and do apologize to Tidus.' Ms Brown announced in a calm voice. Yuna settled down, she looked at Ms Brown and bowed.

'I'm sorry Ms Brown,' she then shot a death stare straight at Tidus. 'I'm sorry Tidus.' Yuna sat back in her seat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile the racquet was made, Rikku sneaked outside the classroom.

'Psst Sora, come out.' Rikku whispered to the thin air while she was still outside of the classroom.

'I'm here! What's the problem?' Sora questioned curiously while tilting her head.

'Have you noticed that Yuna has changed a lot? I mean she just yelled out for no reason?' Rikku was becoming more concerned for each second that she thought about Yuna.

'I don't know, I only keep an eye out for you. But she's never yelled like that before, well that is according to me. You can ask Mimi, she might know more about Yuna.' Sora replied.

Rikku nodded and returned to her class and Sora became invisible once again.

'Rikku where were you?' Ms Brown commanded an answer.

'I just went to the toilet.' Rikku lied, but she could fool anyone with a lie, it was Yuna that couldn't.

'Next time you do, consult me before you go anywhere out of this classroom ok?' Rikku nodded to agree and went to sit next to Yuna. By the time Ms Brown started to pack her books for the first period everyone in class except for Paine and Lulu was staring at the two freshmen. 'I've got to go early today; you can go when the bell rings.' Ms Brown left the room in a hurry.

'Hey what do you guys have first up?' Tidus looked down at his graphitized timetable. 'I have math in here...great...' He sighed; Tidus never bothered anything with his schoolwork so the only thing he worries about is Blitzball.

Rikku pats Yuna on her back while Paine and Lulu make their way to Yuna's desk. Yuna wasn't depressed or anything and she seemed normal again.

'Hey Yunie, what do you have first? I have science on the third floor.' Rikku tried to change the subject.

'Oh I have math! Hmmm... let's see...I have it in this room!' Yuna was all cheery; it was so quick on how she had forgotten the situation that had just happened a few minutes ago.

'Are you alright Yuna?' Paine questioned in a different tone showing concern.

'Yeah I've never been better! I was like the top student in my whole grade at math back in Besaid!' Yuna was so excited that it surprised everyone in the class.

'I have spare first up, I can visit you.' Paine said with a faint smile.

'Cool! Can you visit me too?!' Rikku shouted back at her smile.

'Yeah, I'd love a visit!' Yuna responded. The bell rang.

'Ok I'm off, I'll see you later.' Lulu said.

'I'm off too! Cya later Yunie!' Rikku said looking forward to science.

The whole class left and the ones that were left behind were Tidus, Yuna and Shuyin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Oh not her again.' Tidus spoke quietly towards the other identical twin-looking friend.

'Hey man don't say that, she's probably just nervous or something coz it's her first day, I know Monica would have done the exact thing if it was her first day or maybe-'

'I totally doubt it man, I mean one second she's all raging and now she's normal? There's got to be a problem with her.' Tidus insisted.

Yuna could hear the conversation taking place behind her.

'_Why are they talking about me? I didn't do anything wrong, I mean I just sat here ever since school began...'_ Yuna had no idea what she had done, she did not recall shouting out ''YOU ARE A FREAKING LOSER!'' at anyone.

Students with different attitudes came in; one by one they were looking at Yuna.

'_Hey I didn't know you can dress up like that!' _Yuna was busy admiring the different typical outfits that were worn by the upcoming students. It wasn't long until a girl with long brown silky hair came in and waved.

She wore a black skirt with a darker blue top almost similar to Yuna's, but it did not have any frills and she did not wear leather tied on her arms. She had beads tied to her hair just below her ears; they were a combination of yellow, red, orange and white and her ears were covered by her long hair that reached down to her waist.

'Hi.' She said with a friendly smile.

'Hey Lenne!' Shuyin raised his hand high; you could tell he was so happy because he fell off his chair. Lenne giggled to herself and sat in front of Shuyin next to Yuna.

'Oh hi, you must be the new girl. I'm Lenne and you are?' the stranger to Yuna asked.

'Yeah I'm new, I'm Yuna.' Yuna smiled back to Lenne.

'Cool, hey I love your outfit where did you get it from?'

'I didn't get it from here; I got it back in Besaid.'

'Hey are you one of the cheerleaders from the Besai Moogles?' Yuna nodded. Then Lenne changed the subject. 'Hey did you do your math homework?' Lenne asked Shuyin as she giggled with knowledge.

'Yeah I have but I had trouble with-' Tidus broke in and was tired of listening to the two lovebirds discuss about schoolwork.

'No I haven't finished, Lenne wana swap seats so you can be closer to-'

'Sure, err...Yuna you don't mind do you?' Lenne was nice; she didn't want Yuna to feel left out.

'No go right ahead.' Yuna insisted, she admired the way the two lovebirds were so close and how they discussed everything, they helped each other with their homework for the questions that they didn't know how to do. Half of Yuna's brain became wondering.

'_I wonder who dad was talking about,'_ Yuna faced Tidus as he sighed his way to the seat beside her, she giggled. _'It can't be him.'_

'Hey, what are you laughing at now? Yuna is that right?' Tidus said fascinated by Yuna's giggle.

'Oh yeah, I'm Yuna. You're Tidus, no I'm not laughing at anything. I'm just happy.' Yuna smiled and closed her eyes to show her appreciation for his generosity of talking to her.

'Happy about maths? Man you must be one smart person in order to **like** maths.' Tidus said stressfully. _'Heh, she's not that bad, it's probably just as Shuyin said, maybe it is because it was her first day. She is kinda hot too.'_ Tidus returned a natural smile; everyone looked at Tidus wondering why he was smiling like that.

Tidus hardly ever smiles truthfully, this was like the first time anyone had seen such a smile and it just made everyone gasp. Silent fell upon the room; even Shuyin and Lenne were shocked to see him smile. Then a body was thrown at him.

'Hi! How's my Tidus! I missed u so much!' the girl with the blonde hair said, she was practically wearing nothing but no one kept staring except Yuna coz the students were used to the way that happened.

'Hey Monica, can you get off me? It's only been five minutes since we last saw each other, can you stop doing this every morning coz I'm getting sick of it.'

'Aw...ok...' She turns around and sights an unfamiliar face to her. 'Hi, I'm Monica and you're sitting on my seat.' She said reassuringly knowing that a lowly freshman cannot stand up to one of the most popular girl in school. But she was wrong.

'Hey Monica there's a seat over there, just let her sit there ok? She's new.' A firm voice from behind was heard. It was Shuyin.

'Yeah, you can live without sitting next to him all the time.' Lenne added to back up Shuyin.

'Err...yeah I'm sorry. I guess she was here first.' Tidus shrugged his shoulders like he didn't give a damn about where Monica was sitting. Monica was outraged; she did not expect such a response from someone she thought was on her side. She nearly puffed her cheeks, but decided not to just to pretend like she did not care. She took a seat behind Shuyin and Lenne, she stared with her chin resting on her fist.

'_What's with the new girl? It seems like everyone's on her side. Oh well I guess she brought herself into this.'_ Monica smirked mischievously while a male teacher ran in the room.

'Good morning class, sorry I'm running late again.'

* * *

_Tidus may have seemed more crucial at his first appearance, but he seems to be settling down to liking Yuna. Monica's not happy and she's planning something to get Yuna back for stealing her spot next to Tidus. How's Yuna going to deal with her and are there going to be anymore other people like Monica in this school?_


	9. Detention Day

_**Fantasy Ways**_

_Hey guys, thanks for your reviews! You guys are so nice! Sorry I take forever to update, it's just that school stuff are really jamming in. Oh well, hope you like this chappy!_

_Tidus actually rejected Monica like for the first time! Now that wasn't a smart move Tidus...Yuna better watch out for Monica!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Detention Day**

'Hehehe, hey Monica, why are you sitting here today? Aren't you supposed to be with your '_Tidusy'_?' The boy who sat next to Monica said in a geeky tone. She blasted an annoyed face at the blue headed freak.

'You don't have the authority so don't talk to me LOSER.' Monica said in a grave voice. Then she bounced back from a loud smacking sound.

'MONICA! What is your problem?!' The teacher said in frustration. Faces turned Monica's way. 'You know very well that you're not supposed to be talking in class unless you have your hand up or I give you discussion time about maths, you'll get a detention next time you interrupt the class.' The bell rang and Monica wasn't happy, she was normally the teacher's pet but something tells her that she will never be again. Then she sighted Tidus and her whole mood changed.

Math was over and a quick break took place. After the teacher took off, Monica pounced on Tidus playfully. Yuna was almost shocked to death from the unexpected movement. Tidus saw Yuna's reaction.

'Hey can you stop jumping on me? You nearly scared the new girl!' Tidus responded like he cared for what he only knew for 45 minutes. Monica loved him so much that she always says she 'can't' control it, but she hated it when the person she loved defended someone that was to be her rival.

'Aw...sorry about that **NEW GIRL**.' Monica stressed the 'new girl' as if she had the power to command. 'Tidusy I thought you'd like a little extra boost.' Monica shrieked at his face and later turning to face Yuna like she had won something from what she thought that Yuna really cared about. Monica hopped off Tidus while practically dragging him up with her weakly yank. Yuna backed off giving a weird look at the way Monica stuck herself to him, Tidus saw Yuna's feedback to the situation and it made him trigger his thoughts. Monica was trying to dominate him; well that's what she always tried but never succeeded.

'Hey Monica I can get up myself ok?' Tidus said getting tired of having to put up with Monica's behaviour. The whole class paused to see the commotion. Tidus placed his hand from his shoulders sliding it down, his hand met with Monica's grip, she loosened her grasp and her cheerful smile shriveled into a heartbroken scowl. Monica busied herself and scuffled her way out. The audience gasped, Yuna looked at Monica the whole time and couldn't believe she felt a glimpse of sympathy for her.

'Hey T, you just hurt Monica's feelings.' Shuyin spoke abruptly.

'You never do that to a girl, especially if the girl's Monica.' Lenne added through her point of view.

'Man, I'm sure you don't want Lenne to throw herself at you like a prostitute every time she gets a chance.' Tidus occupied himself by stuffing his books in his bag; he did not look at Shuyin or Lenne once when he spoke, but he did take a quick glance at Yuna who was writing her homework down, he felt like smiling, but for some reason it didn't show.

'_Tch...if she threw herself at me I wouldn't mind, at least she's more mature and I doubt she will ever throw herself at anyone for that matter...she's a goodie-goodie and what am I?'_ Tidus hung his bag around his left shoulder, with no looking back he walked off in style. His hair being hit by the wind, his bag straps swinging in mid-air which made him look like a bad boy. Yuna looked at him and giggled to herself.

'_He looks kinda hot when he does that.'_ Then she scurried her books into her bag, she quickly stood out of her chair and explored to find her next class which was science.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuna headed straight to the next floor where Rikku said she had science so she assumed she also had science in one of the rooms.

'Room 8...Room 8...' Yuna kept muttering while looking up at the numbers on the signs and looking down at her timetable. She was too absorbed in finding her room that she accidentally bumped into someone. Her books clashed with the marble floor, she bent down and quickly re-organised herself.

'I'm so sorry, I'm really really-'

'Hey chill, it's all good.' It was Tidus; he for some reason came in collision with Yuna.

'Oh it's you, I'm really sorry; you see I was too focused in finding my class that...' Yuna slumped and murmured towards the floor. 'I wasn't looking...'

'So, arh...where you headin?' He changed the subject. _'Man she is hot, geez I wonder if I should help.'_ Tidus stood in front of Yuna without blinking and he was intrigued by such beauty.

'I'm going to science-' He interrupted abruptly once the word science came up.

'Hey is it Room 8?' He questioned enthusiastically.

'Yeah...but-' Yuna was disrupted once again.

'Meh, I'm goin there.' **DING DONG**. 'Oh shit, Mr Minomoto gona throw a tantrum.' He rapidly, without thought grabbed Yuna's hand and practically flew to the science room. Tidus puffed, Yuna didn't because she was the passenger of the ride, she looked at the short skinny man with a patch of hair which was black, he wore small circular glasses and he was holding a wooden ruler in his hand.

'WHY YOU TWO LATE!?' He said in a quick jumping accent, Yuna could barely catch onto what he said.

'I'm sorry, Mr Min...o...moto.' Yuna struggled to say his name because she didn't exactly know his name. 'I'm new and it's not his fault, I was-' the ruler crashed on the teacher's desk with force that the ruler itself was broken.

'**Stop**, **SIT**; squandered much time out of zis lesson! **DETENTION!**' He threw the ruler like it was a common ritual in the recycling bin, where there were other broken wooden rulers. You could just hear Mimi gulp faintly behind Yuna. Yuna and Tidus took the last seats at the back of the room, they quietly unpacked their gear.

'_What's wrong with this teacher, we're only a **few** seconds late and we get detention?' _Yuna faced Tidus who was taking **his** time. _'Tidus doesn't seem to care, I guess maybe the detentions aren't that bad after all?'_

'YU-NA! ANSWER!' Yuna was almost scared to death by the sudden shouting from the laboratory freak. 'ANSWER!' Yuna was quivering with fear, she didn't know what the teacher meant by 'answer' because he said it too fast, Tidus saw Yuna and felt sympathy for her, so he took a risk as he always does when a teacher asks him for the answer he ALWAYS gets it wrong, he's used to it so what can he lose? The scientist was becoming impatient; he was gritting his teeth that was why he had half a mouthful of fake teeth which were whiter than the others.

'I know!' Tidus shot his hand up with regret.

'ANSWER!' the what seemed like out-of-control teacher said, there was a pause, 'NO ONE ANSWERS, EVERYONE GETS DETENSION!' The teacher forced a threaten which happens all the time, and the whole class would end up getting the detention because the questions he asked were never taught, but he always presumed that they did learn it.

'_Shit...why in the name of Yevon did I do that? If only I was listening in class...like that ever happens...and there's no point listening coz this guy **never asks something that we do know**'_ Tidus stalled the waiting teacher, the whole class was trembling because they had never learnt what mixes with what equals what, and then.

'By adding a petrified grenade to a dragon scale, vise versa you'll end up with an Aqua Toxin which is an attack type, only an Alchemist can do such mixing.' Yuna spoke out with knowledge.

'CORRECT! EVERYONE LEARN FROM HER!' The group of students panted.

'Amazing...'

'Whoa...she's smart...'

'This is the first time anyone could manage...' Yuna could hear compliments coming from every direction, she felt nervous knowing that she only said what she knew made a huge commotion.

'How the heck did you know that?' Tidus broke to Yuna while she was copying what was on the board. He whispered miserably 'We haven't even learnt that stuff...'

'Well, we studied **a lot** about mixing stuff together when I was back in Besaid. You probably just don't remember and needed more time to think.' Yuna said with a cheery face towards Tidus.

'_Holy shit! Wait gota stay cool, can't let her know I'm dumb...and no I don't remember anything about mixing whatever...anyway how the heck does **she** know more than we do? Her school must have been the academic of academics...what ever that means...'_

'QUIET! COPY HOMEWORK!' the short man squealed. 'YOU!' He pointed to Yuna, 'NO DETENTION,' then he moved his finger like a deadly bower ready to shoot. 'YOU! STILL DETENTION! BRING BOOK STUDY'

'_Man...oh well, I'm used to it, can't expect anything else.'_ Tidus thought to himself with a sigh.

'_What? This guy is so unfair, Tidus didn't do anything...well he helped me out, lucky me, but if he wasn't here, I would be even later than I was already late, and if it wasn't for him, raising his hand up to stall time I would have been totally hammered.'_ Yuna raised her hand. 'Excuse me Mr Minomoto.' She said with caution.

'YES?' He replied making the whole class frightened again.

'Since he has to study, can I watch him study because you just said for everyone to learn from me so?-'

'HEH?' he paused and thought for a moment, it was sure that the answer would be a 'no' but Yuna still insisted. 'OK KEEP EYE ON HIM AT LUNCH. HE TROUBLEMAKER' He twitched his glasses and went on with the lesson. This was like the fifth time the class gasped today because of Yuna's doing.

'Whoa, she's got guts...'

'BEN! HEARD DAT! DETENTION OR COPY?' Ben quickly shut his mouth and went back to copying. Yuna looked at Tidus and smiled thankfully.

'_Why is she smiling at me? There's nothing good about detention, even if she is the supervisor...well...she is better than Mr Science...I feel so not like me today'_ Tidus returned a grateful smile back at Yuna which just made the surrounding people gasp again so he felt embarrassed so he continued his work.

'_I can't believe the most popular guy in school is this soft...and I would of thought he was like Josh...Josh, no not him! Anyone would've been better than that mongrel!'_ Once again Yuna came across into thinking about Josh; she could feel heat build up inside her. Tidus could sense something while he was writing; it was a force beside him growing.

'Hey? You ok there?' Tidus whispered daringly. Yuna's eyes became hollow and she could barely hear faint voice of someone calling, but the dominate sound was her breathing. Tidus didn't want to touch her; she seemed not like herself at that moment. 'Yuna?' She awoke and the aura around her faded.

'Huh? Yes Tidus?' She said unknowing what had just happened.

'Nothing, just wondering why you want to supervise me during my detention.' He whispered dimly so that Mr Minomoto couldn't hear. **DING DONG**. 'Finally, I'm starving!' Tidus said out aloud, Yuna simply smiled at his actions then she grouped up her books and was ready to leave until she was stopped by a familiar voice.

'Yunie! How's your day been so far?!' The familiar figure ran in with the wind.

'Hey Rikku, it's been ok, I just feel so lucky today!' Yuna squealed in excitement.

'Why's that?' Rikku questioned curiously. Slowly Yuna and Rikku left Tidus, he wasn't introduced or anything, he felt a little disappointed.

'_Well...what am I to expect? Such high expectations from a new girl who maybe just saved my detention from boredom! I mean I can't expect her to like me- oh man what am I thinking?'_ Tidus walked off, leaving the whole class amazed at what a new girl can make the most popular guy in the school a softy to her. He could hear discussions happening around him.

'Hey guys did you see how Tidus raised his hand to answer **a question **for that new girl...he has never done that before!' a girl said with interest in the situation.

'Yeah I saw it, and how she volunteered to supervise him? Why would someone do that, you all know that detention is like jail...I just don't understand her...' another girl said also who was completely confused of what happened.

'I think Tidus has gone soft for the new girl...' The nerdy boy said while fiddling with his jumbo sized glasses.

'_I knew it...how can I, the coolest most popularist guy in the whole entire school go soft for this girl that I've only known for...not even 2 hours yet! Man I need to stay cool.'_ Tidus was totally shocked at his performance for the first two classes, both of his classes he had to (coincidently) sit next to the new girl.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Hey T, heard you and the new girl are going together on a date at lunch time.' Gippal said with a smirk across his face.

'Shut it, and no I don't have a date with her ok?' Tidus responded sloppily.

'Yeah whatever man.' Gippal placed one of his muscular arms around Tidus' shoulders.

'Hey I admit, she is hot and stuff but she's a goodie-goodie and what am I?' Gippal took a step back and looked at him with his uncovered eye.

'Hmm...man that's a good question.' Gippal laughed as Tidus approached, grabbed him and put his powerfully built arms around his neck almost choking him.

'Heard from other peeps that she already has a boyfriend. Anyway we better get some food in our stomachs ya? You'll need the energy...' Wakka added while the two scrambled themselves.

'Huh? Energy for what?' Tidus stopped strangling Gippal as he wondered why he'd need energy for school.

'That Yuna girl.' Gippal butted in while still in Tidus' grip.

'Oi, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't like her!?' Tidus felt slightly embarrassed from being told that he was with someone else, but it was about time for paying out Tidus since he had always been teasing everyone else.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Hey Yunie, have you noticed that everywhere we go, I hear your name?' Rikku twitched her head curiously while still walking to their homeroom. 'Well I guess word goes out pretty fast here, I mean look we've only been here for like two hours and your name's already all over the place!' Rikku said in astonishment, they turned to enter their homerooms.

'Yeah...' Yuna responded nervously. _'What's the big deal? How come everyone knows about every detail that happened to me this morning? This school is so nosey.'_ Yuna jabbed the books in her locker trying to find her English books. 'Hey guys, Paine you didn't come visit me.' Yuna quickly changed the subject; you could totally tell that she was embarrassed when everyone that they walked past mentioned her name.

'Lulu and I have English next, so do you and Tidus; we'll see each other then.' Paine was so certain on what she was doing that she was already packed up all for the next two periods while Yuna and Rikku was still finding their books.

'Hey what's Tidus got to do with our English class?!' Yuna was stunned. Paine simply ignored her while Rikku giggled uncontrollably at the Yuna who was clueless of what was going on.

'Yunie, it just so happens that all of us are in English together! Including you know who!' Rikku was overexcited; she was like a light bulb that was going to explode. Yuna disregarded Rikku's actions, therefore grabbed her bag and followed Paine who was leading the way to the cafeteria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_Humph...why does everyone think that I would be going with Tidus, I mean we aren't even friends! For Yevon's sake, I know he's hot and stuff, but the way he acts is totally excruciating to me, he might seem nice but eventually everything is revealed and he becomes an absolute loser, so I may as well learn from my mistakes rather than to repeat them!'_ Yuna was glad that she got away from that dickhead back in Besaid, she never would've of imagined such lowness if she had stayed back and refused to go to Zanarkand. But when ever she thought about Josh it made a barrier between everyone else and her.

They walked towards getting the trays, Paine, Rikku and Lulu got theirs with no problem. But when it was Yuna's turn, she got bumped and he of all people was there, Tidus.

'Hi...' Yuna spoke shakily while trying to keep her tray on her hand after he bumped her. Tidus heard her, but he wanted to maintain his cool in front of everyone so he just kept pushing the line._ 'What's up with him?' _Yuna couldn't believe the stubbornness of him, he ignored her which made Yuna upset. Then Monica pushed in front of Yuna.

'Sorry sweet heart, he's mine.' She said bitterly making Yuna mixed with disappointment and frustration that she decided to totally put aside everything that happened between Tidus and her in the short morning. _'HAH! That oughta teach her! Trying to steal my man, I don't think so!' _Monica rested her hands on Tidus' shoulders freely which just made an uproar upon the room.

'Well I guess there wasn't really anything between them...'

'What a let downer...'

The teenagers who watched the scene expected something from Yuna; none of them really liked Monica, yes she was attractive but she was more brutal and domineering like a tyrant rather than polite and gentle, like Yuna. Everyone, even her cheerleader friends have been once terrified by her actions.

'_Well...I'm **sure** he doesn't have a girlfriend...the way she sticks to him is like a bee stuck in honey! Yevon why do I even feel jealous!? I mean I've got nothing to do with him, and Monica's done this to me before so why would I care?'_ Yuna's emotions were right, they told her that she was envious, but what can she do? She was simply just a simple freshman.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Good morn-' the young-looking and quite attractive teacher said while looking down her watch to see if it was morning or afternoon. 'Yep it's still morning, good morning class.'

'Morning Miss Plum.' Both Yuna and Rikku weren't sure of her name so they just said the morning bit but mumbled on the Miss Plum part.

'First of all, welcome Yuna and Rikku.' Miss Plum pointed out the obvious, no one bothered to look at neither Yuna nor Rikku. The pink loose outfit seemed to match Miss Plum perfectly; she was the kindest teacher that anyone could possibly meet.

'Now everyone, the principal will be coming this lesson to inform you of a new program that has been decided upon on yesterday's staff meeting, all the staff have been discussing about whether there should be a president for each grade and it has been decided that there will be.' Chatting built as the issue was brought up. 'You can all have a quiet chat until the principal arrives.'

'I betcha that Monica's gona make this year's president, I mean she's always favoured by the teachers, it's bound to be her!' one said with a 100 attitude. Others agreed on that theory that no matter how hard other competitors tried to go against Monica all will lose.

'Hey Mon, are you hearing what everyone's saying?! They're saying that you will be the president for this year! Oh my Yevon, can you believe that?!' One of her cheerleader friends called Grace spoke in surprise.

'Heh, I'm not that surprised, I mean I hear good things about me all the time!' Monica boasted assertively aiming directly at Yuna who sat in the row next to hers. A shadow was visible just outside the room. He approached with a grey beard with a green and yellow priest-ish hat, he had small blue circular glasses and he was walking all crippled.

'Morning Principal Mechan.' The class greeted as they always did.

'Morning glass.' The principal was aging and his voice was becoming more unclear each year, fortunately the people could still make out what he says. 'As Miss Ploom told shoo bit about a present of each gade from now on, you musht work exshtra hard if you want to be the preshident. Electons for present will be next term.' Then he left without saying any more, you'd expect the principal to be a well and healthy man but this one wasn't.

'Well, that's it...I know the principal didn't say much but I'm sure you got his point.' Miss Plum continued her lesson writing up the units that the class had to do in their Grammer Books.

'Wow...I betcha that principal's like 90 years old!' Rikku whispered bravely to Yuna. Yuna didn't really catch what her psyched up cousin said; she was too focused on doing her work to worry about anything else.

'Whoever doesn't finish these units must finish them for homework. Oh yes and Tidus you must show me your homework that you didn't do last time, or else you'll be receiving a detention again and don't try any excuses because I've already phoned your father and he says that you will have your homework presented to me by the end of today or else you'd be seeing the principal.' Miss Plum was always sure that Tidus would laze around and bludge for the rest of the lesson, even detention after detention he still manages to not do his homework, but this time she threatens him with a different tactic, his dad.

They began to write in their books, pretending that they were doing work when they were just writing stupid notes to each other saying how boring it was.

"I'm so bored that I can't be bothered doing my HW, even if she does try and threaten me by sendin me to da principal's office, I'm used to it..." Tidus' note wrote as Gippal was too busy doing his work while trying not to get caught by passing notes.

"Man you're such a dick sometimes, just coz ur dad's freakin rich doesn't mean u can laze all u want, geez! At least try and be like that Yuna girl, da 1 working really hard over there, da one you **like**." Gippal replied to Tidus' stupid complaints about being bored when he could do something more worthwhile than writing notes.

'You two, passing notes again? Tidus why don't you come up here and share what you and your friend wrote.' Miss Plum always caught Tidus writing notes to his friends, she knew that he didn't like work but that was why he was at school. Tidus sluggishly got up, he went to the front and stood steadily. He cleared his throat.

'Miss Plum is a very nice teacher and but I don't get-' the note was snatched out of his hand.

'Go sit down, you do not need to pass notes during class, show me what you've done in your Grammer Book for the last 15 minutes or so.' Miss Plum read the note and she could tell that Tidus hadn't done anything, everyone knew that also but there was always a sticky beak sticking up for him.

'Um...excuse me Miss Plum!' Monica raised her hand which she always did when Tidus was caught out.

'Yes Monica?' Miss Plum said with a sigh knowing that it would be one of her other excuses.

'Well, Tidus was stuck on a question, and he didn't know what to do...so he was asking Gippal if he could help.' Monica said in her sweetest voice which was even worse than her normal voice.

'Monica continue on with your work please, if it is not about Grammer please do not speak.' Miss Plum shut Monica, she was also getting tired of her getting her way, just because she gets the highest marks in the whole grade (which is a B) in her report cards doesn't mean that she can't do better by not sticking her nose where it doesn't belong.

'_Go Miss Plum! That oughta shut that Monica up, gee, I wonder if Monica feels sad coz I certainly don't feel anything for her at the moment!'_ Yuna chuckled while she tried to maintain focus on doing her work which she has almost finished. Lulu, Paine and Rikku weren't too far behind Yuna, they were almost finished as well, but they weren't as quick and bright as Yuna. 'Psst, what do you guys have next?' Yuna whispered to Rikku, Lulu and Paine.

'Both me and Paine have science.' Lulu responded back in a vampire voice.

'I have math!' Rikku squealed and Miss Plum caught her. Then Yuna raised her hand with joy.

'I'm finished!' Yuna said quickly trying to get Rikku to safety.

'Whoa...finished already? I would of thought Monica was gona be first again...' a faint voice said.

'Oh already? Leave your book on my desk and you can leave early today.'

'Goodbye Miss. Cya guys' Yuna left feeling totally free, so that she could laugh at the humiliated Monica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Not long after she put her books back in her locker the bell rang again, she checked her timetable.

'Hmm...what do I have next?' She scrolled her finger down the squares indented on the paper. 'Room 12...just above the science room...great...Religion...I guess I'll have to sit there by myself again.' She walked normally as she would to any Religion class.

She took a turn after the stairs, there appeared to be Yevon symbols hanging up on the wall.

'_Well that must be the room. Looks kinda religious-y.'_ She entered being the first one there. _'Didn't know that they believed in Yevon as well...'_ A familiar person entered the room.

'Hi Yuna, you're early.' Lenne smiled as she approached the seat next to Yuna.

'Yeah, I finished early in English so I was let out earlier.' Yuna said grateful that she wouldn't be a loner again in the class like previously where she had to sit next to what she thought was going to be a nice guy, but turned out to not be.

'Cool, you must be a smart one, anyways, in Religion we normally just do some meditation at the start, sometimes it takes up the whole lesson but who cares coz there aren't any assessment on this subject.' Lenne clarified so that Yuna would understand what they did in religion.

'Awesome, so this is just like a spare?' Yuna asked just to make sure.

'Right.' Lenne gave a certain answer. 'Oh yeah, sorry about before, you've probably realized that me and Shuyin-' Lenne blushed a little but she was very confident in that relationship with Shuyin.

'Yeah I know, you two are just the best couple! It's so cute.' Yuna didn't want to interrupt but she felt the need because she could tell that Lenne wasn't really comfortable in saying the fact herself.

'Well, so when are you and Tidus going to go out?' Lenne asked suddenly. Yuna was staggered by the question she never expected to come from her.

'Huh...well you see...we're not really-' Tidus and his blitz mates entered the room. _'Geez, why is he in my core classes? I almost forgot about him, the way he acted back at the cafeteria wasn't very nice.'_

'Hey Lenne and Yuna.' Shuyin greeted like he knew them both.

'Shuyin...do you mind if I sit next to Yuna this lesson?' Lenne asked Shuyin as he took a seat behind Lenne.

'Sure, I'll sit next to Tidus then. Oi, T over here!' He shouted to the ever wandering Tidus, it appeared like it was his first time ever that he's been in the class.

'What the hell happened, what's with the Yevon stuff?'

'Afternoon, sit down Tidus, today is Symbolism Day hurry up I'm marking names now.' Ms Relic was the teacher's name, she was about in her 40's and she has blue streaks in her hair, wears glasses like most of the other teachers and has a slow low accent.

'Ok, now let's get our mediation started shall we? Today's meditation is on symbolism, so you must concentrate all your thoughts on that word. All lay your head on your desks or sit on the ground with your legs folded, and no lying down.' She instructed with a forever flowing tone. Yuna and Lenne decided to lay their heads on the desks while the others sat on the floor, practically whispering while the music was being played. Ms Relic was too busy doing her humming so I guess no one could have been able to concentrate.

'It's such a coincidence that I'm in her core classes don't you think?' Tidus spat as he whispered.

'Man what's with the spitting, well I don't see a problem with that?' Shuyin reacted back to his spitting.

'Wow, she looks hot...' Tidus was in his trance, he was totally taken away by the peaceful music, which made him express his 'inner self'.

'What did you say?' Shuyin asked after overhearing.

'Oh nothing, I'm just saying the sun's so hot.' Tidus thought of anything random he could, he didn't want Shuyin to think that he has fallen for Yuna.

'Right...I think it's raining, and you have lost it.' Shuyin added with sarcasm.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Ok see you tomorrow.' Ms Relic said in another one of her strange opera voices. Yuna took a deep breath and inhaled it out.

'Ahh...I feel so much more relaxed, I wish the rest of the day would go fine but no, I had to volunteer.' Yuna was mumbling to herself as her head got up from the wooden desk.

'Huh? Volunteered for what?' Lenne asked suspiciously.

'Oh nothing, stupid detention with sleepy head over there.'

'What?! You **volunteered** to supervise Tidus?! I knew it all along!' Lenne exclaimed while fully awoken.

'What did you know? And no, I'm not dating him, I barely know him so don't you get any ideas.' Lenne's expression changed back to normal.

'Sorry, I jump into conclusions sometimes.' Lenne said in a sorry expression. Yuna sighed.

'That's ok, me and him, nothing's happening, and anyways he's with that Monica so I wouldn't even dare cross her line.' Yuna said while yawning still not fully awoken.

'_So she doesn't like me, and she thinks I'm with Monica. Well I guess Monica sorta makes it look like we're together, but me and her have never kissed or anything so...meh...'_ Tidus felt beaten, for some reason he felt that Yuna was telling the truth; the more he thought about it the more he felt something for Monica. _'Monica...she's always tried to do stuff to get closer to me...well I haven't really noticed until now? How dopey can I get...well I'll have to consider her sometime.'_ Monica wasn't really his type, but since she has always tried to save him from detentions he wants to repay her for it.

'Hey Tidus, I'll meet you in the science room, remember what Mr Minomoto said.' Yuna reminded Tidus that he had a detention from Mr Science.

'_Dang.'_ Tidus dragged himself and regrouped back to his homeroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Tidusy! You don't know how much I wanted to see you during Science!' Monica leaped on Tidus like a sudden attack.

'Monica, can I see you after school? I'm busy now.' Tidus replied friendly to her. Yuna looked at the way his mood changed towards Monica.

'_Typical, always knew he wasn't a good guy.'_ Yuna places her hand on her forehead as she watches Monica skip away joyfully.

'Hey Yuna, can I ask you a question. I don't know how to do this question.' Tidus acted like a little kid. Yuna puffed her cheeks and approached what seemed like an 8 year old.

'See how there's no adjectival phrases here and there's...' Yuna explained in deep detail which just made Tidus more confused.

'Ok, so there has to be a one of those thingy majigs in that or it can't work?' Tidus broke in while scratching his head.

'Yeah, and you need a verb...' Tidus was practically staring at Yuna the whole time instead of concentrating on what she had to say about the grammer.

'_She really is something, she's smart, she's beautiful, her...ok stop...I'm supposed to be learning here, man when did I become such a pervert?'_ He shook his head as if there was a bug buzzing around him.

'Hey you ok?' Yuna asked him frantically.

'Yeah, just too much info at once. I think my brain's full.' Tidus thought of an excuse to get rid of the ideas of Yuna flowing in and out of his brain.

'_I don't know why I'm even bothering, he wasn't even listening to me one bit...he was just staring at me until he got to my chest, well I guess he's not as a pervert as I thought he was.' _Yuna kept on explaining to Tidus about Grammer, and after that was science until the end of lunch.

'_I feel smarter than I was, it's just probably the way she explained and stuff...Anyways better get going to Business. Hmm...Ms Gordon's nice; this is like the only subject I've never got a detention in.'_

* * *

_Whoa, so Tidus is the most popular guy in school and he gets detentions like everyday...Yuna doesn't seem surprised at this but when it comes to defending him from getting them, Monica is getting envious of Yuna because she spent the whole lunch time up close with him!_


	10. A Protracted Day

_**Fantasy Ways**_

_Love the reviews, but it seems like I'm getting less...but anyways I hope you guys like this chap! And please review; please please please...lol..._

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Protracted Day**

After what seemed like a never ending day at Zanarkand High, the day was finally concluding. Yuna lapped her books in her bag and waited for the stalling Rikku.

'C'mon Rikku, stop talking and hurry up.' Yuna couldn't think of much to say but she just wanted her cousin to quicken her pace. She said it quite loud that it caught Tidus' attention.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_Err...why am I looking at her?' _Tidus stayed in the position of staring at Yuna for a few seconds and then shook his face, he felt like he was drawn into a world where only he and Yuna existed and the rest of the people weren't there. Then he was snapped out of the daze by Shuyin.

'Hey, who are you looking at?' Shuyin laid his hand on Tidus' shoulder and quickly looked at the direction that Tidus was gazing at; it took a while until Tidus could explain. 'Oh, I see.' Shuyin teased while smirking as an idea popped up in his mind.

'See what? I'm just keeping an eye out for Monica; she always comes after house group...' He moved his head up and down, right to left jaggedly to try and support his excuse.

'I don't get you, first day for that new girl and you've already fallen, and I thought you would never until you are forced to by your dad or something ya?' Wakka guffawed away with his past experience of knowing Tidus.

'But I'm-' Tidus tried defending himself again but he was interrupted repeatedly.

'Man, you're so dead, if Monica finds out, she's gona go mad.' Shuyin classified the obvious prediction. Tidus denied everything his mates threw at him; he just continued to occupy himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Yunie just hold your horses, I'm coming!' Rikku at last finished and was set to go. 'See ya guys tomorrow.' As she waved and slowly walked her way to Yuna she sighted Gippal, she wasn't very impressed by his appearance, but she already knew that it was going to happen._ 'Right...I knew he was the bad guy, awf...I can't believe I thought he was hot...well he is...but I don't care...he's already got a couple of girlfriends, and they are way prettier than little'ol me'_ Rikku's smile dissolved and she was her angry self, stomping her way as well as trying to catwalk at the same time made it look like she just got out from a coma.

'Hey, you ladies want to hit the café?' Rikku could just catch Gippal's voice in the background. To Rikku, he sounded so cheap and filthy.

'Hmph!' Rikku shot her face so that she was staring at the ceiling, Rikku seemed like she couldn't give a shit for Gippal, but Yuna could tell that she had a crush on him, it was very obvious. Rikku kept up her coma-walk and as she passed Yuna she didn't say a word and that just made it more evident that Rikku was jealous. Yuna didn't want to intrude Rikku's raging space so she just giggled quietly and said bye to her new peers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_Phew...she's gone...man I must look like a jerk to everyone for looking like I was falling for her...I've just gota keep my cool.'_ Tidus' had a mind chat with himself and tried to deny that he had a glimpse of affection for Yuna, and then he was interrupted once again.

'Hey Tidusy!' You can tell that was Monica, no one ever dared to call Tidus by that nickname, whoever did would be scratched by Monica and no one could stand up to her extended fake nails. She advanced her way through the students who she thought were simply shameful, Monica did her usual butt-wobble-walk towards Tidus and then she'd leap like a spring (as usual). Tidus was weary of her leaping, he was so used to it that this time he dodged by sticking out his strong built hands, Monica saw this and halted.

'Monica...you're so predictable, remember I told you not to do it anymore ok? You're so forgetful...' Tidus' sighed and his hand was still holding up just incase she didn't bother and decide to attack him again.

'Fine...' She looked at the rest of the Zanarkand Abes and continued. 'So? Where are we heading?' Monica smiled cheerfully trying to hide away her dissatisfaction.

'Blitzball prac.' Tidus uttered out knowing that if they had Blitzball, Monica wouldn't disturb them.

'No we-' Gippal was interrupting as he had already made an agreement on going to the café with the two blondies that he was with earlier and for that he was disrupted as well.

'Gippal, how can you not know that we have a practice today? Don't you remember T telling us that we had practice today? You must have overdosed yourself with those alcohols again.' Baralai broke in suddenly.

Baralai was another sensible teammate among all the Zanarkand Abes, he's quiet and is a very trustable person, he always wore a blue bandanna, his hair was short and it appeared whitish with a hardly noticeable blonde tint in it, he had a jacket which looked like an army suite with a white t-shirt within the jacket and a pair of knee-length jeans to match.

'I did not!' Gippal shielded himself childishly.

'Baralai! Glad you're on schedule!' Tidus knew that Baralai was tagging along with his little act; he knew that Tidus was peeved off when Monica attached herself to him like superglue.

'I'm sorry Monica, but we did decide on a practice yesterday.' Shuyin said politely and joined in the play which just made her convinced that it was true because out of all the blitzball players he was the most organised and reasonable.

'Ok guys, I guess I'll see yous tomorrow then!' Monica was let down, she was so looking forward to the afternoon after the rough day she had with the rumors she had heard which she sets her mind to think they were all false.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A group of Guados always met up right outside in the basketball court; it was quite secret to them because after school no one would go there. All the Guados looked a lot alike; their hair was blue, long fingernails, same old fashion clothes except there was one Guado that looked very oblivious to the rest. This standing out Guado had long strange styled hair, with some scars on his face, his name was Seymour.

'Hey you guys, guess what? I heard and also from my observations that Tidus has finally revealed his weak spot.' The student who was in science class with Yuna and Tidus named Ben said in a Guado accent announced to his other Guado friends.

'Yeah, I saw it too; wait till Seymour hears about this.' Another named Derrick said gaily. Derrick spoke too soon, Seymour had ultra hearing for some reason and had already known the facts that took place on this particular day. 'Hey Seymour, I've got news to report it's about-'

'I already know, from the rate that the gossips around the school spread, I assume everyone knows.' The student who seemed calm about the situation continued to walk towards his group, his clothes had what looked like dirt but it was just the way he liked to dress.

'Excuse me, but haven't you been trying to pay him out for a long time?' Ben interrupted rudely as a thought was triggered.

'You're correct, I have been, but you see we are always seen as _geeky_. The prophecy has started to become a reality, we must use this chance wisely or we as Guados will be doomed to life.' Seymour announced straight to the point leaving his friends confused, but his senses was strong to believe that Guados will prevail, since his life was based on religious conviction he had always had interest on that subject ever since his mother died.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'So...Yunie? I heard that you and the Blitzball Ace are-' Rikku broke out of her rage from the cause of Gippal when she last saw him.

'No, no, NO we are not together! Gosh Rikku I've only known him for not even a day yet! And you say that kind of stuff, I think there's something wrong with you.' Yuna claimed herself as innocent, she didn't know that helping the most popular guy in Zanarkand High that everyone would make such a big deal out of it.

'Yunie, Yunie, Yunie well I guess since it **is** your first day and you **have** been heartbroken so I guess you're just avoiding it.' Rikku sighed and continued to stroll out to the Iron Gate just ahead.

'Whatever, I don't care what anyone else says, me and him? NO WAY!' Yuna was confident that she felt nothing for Tidus, especially when she barely even knows him. So they continued out of the school and waited for the black limo to take them back to the Grand Hotel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Phew...that Monica is really starting to get bugging...' Tidus exhaled as Monica's shadow disappeared around the corner.

'T, she's bugging coz she has affection for you.' Baralai spoke in complete buoyancy.

'Yeah, I mean after that new girl came, well...let's just say Monica's getting jealous.' Gippal shrugged, slammed his half-broken locker door (as always) and left. 'I'm gona hit the café.'

Shuyin was all packed; he was ready to go because he knew that Lenne was waiting for him to drive her home.

'Hey you guys I'm leaving too, I've gotta meet Lenne.' Shuyin took off in a hurry, he was aware that he was going to arrive later than the time he agreed to meet his girlfriend at the front gate.

'I've goto meet Lu, cya guys tomorrow ya?' One by one they left leaving only Tidus behind, his mind were all mixed up he couldn't think straight. 5 minutes later Ms Brown was ready to lock the room, she was in search for the right key in her key chain until she sighted Tidus.

'Shouldn't you be heading home now? It's getting late.' She looked down at her watch, reading '7minutes past 4'. Tidus was too dwelled in his thoughts that he nearly forgot that she was even there; luckily he was awoken by the rattling of her keys.

'Yeah.' He replied in sleepy way still wondering around in his thoughts.

'Well, I see you're all packed so if you don't want to spend the night here you better get a move on.' She instructed firmly making Tidus instantly dashing for his life for the door with his bag on a slant on his left shoulder, the way he ran and the way he did anything made him look like a bad boy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

While Tidus sprinted for his life to get himself out of his home room, Yuna and Rikku were still waiting for their chauffeur to arrive.

'Geez...what's taking so long?' Rikku was becoming impatient as she obtained her phone from her side pocket on her skirt. 'I'm gona ring that mongrel.' She said as she literally punched the phone pad.

'The number you have dialed is not registered, please try again.' Rikku kept ending with the same message, she wasn't sure if she was even dialing the right numbers. Yuna noticed that the sky had started to become shrouded with dark clouds, and tiny droplets of spit were coming from the clouds, so Yuna dragged Rikku who was still trying to dial under a shelter near the gate.

'Hey Rikku, don't try anymore, we don't even know who the hell that driver guy was, so I guess we'll have to wait till the rain stops or run home in this weather.' Yuna announced as a silvery car appeared behind the gate. Inside the car, Yuna could recognise the driver's clothes, as the gate slowly opened the driver noticed the two figures under cover. So he popped his head out of his auto-window.

'What are you guys still doing here?' The voice was definitely Tidus', even if the rain had sort of distorted it Yuna could surely recognise if not his shirt gave out another clue that it was him. Tidus drove his car forward and stopping in the position so that he could hear them.

'We've been waiting for our driver to pick us up, but I guess he's gone about and forgotten about us.' Yuna bent to the automatically wounded down window and gave him the explanation while she was getting wet.

'Right, well...it seems like the rain's not gona get lighter, why don't you guys hop in?' Tidus didn't know what he was saying, once he saw Yuna it seemed like he was drawn to her beauty.

'You sure?' Yuna responded as the eager Rikku was opening the back door to get in and out of the rain as it was getting heavier.

'C'mon Yunie, in this weather I don't think we can even spot the limbo, it looks like a huge fog that's wet!' Rikku squealed not minding her manners.

'Just hop in, I'll drop you off.' Tidus said quickly noticing that Yuna was shivering from the heavy rain.

'Ok.' Yuna entered his car and he drove his car around the corner and stopped due to the traffic jam.

'So? Where do you guys live?' Tidus muttered as he focused ahead with his left hand on the manual joystick.

'Zanarkand Grand Hotel.' Rikku broke in the conversation.

'Heard that place is for rich people.' Tidus began jagging the joystick to 1 then to 2 as he accelerated the car.

'So, why are you giving us a lift?' Yuna asked randomly trying not to shiver from the air conditioning that was set on high.

'Pfft...well I could have just left you there as I always do, but I guess I'm in a good mood today?' Tidus said smartly with a smirk as he yanked the joystick back to zero while the car came to another halt.

'Right...I'm sure-' Rikku spotted a dead cockroach on the floor. 'EWIE!!' She shrieked as her legs folded up to her chin, luckily the car was stopped or else they would have crashed.

'What the?' Tidus looked back at the immature cousin of Yuna.

'There's a cockroach!' Rikku was practically screaming at the top of her lungs, she could have broken the glass windows if she wasn't stopped.

'Oh, that thing, it's dead. I only cleaned up this car yesterday; I guess that little dude couldn't resist the smell of my new car.' Tidus laughed as he once again yanked the joystick.

'Ew...I hate bugs...' Rikku was trembling with fright, no one heard her and when they finally reached the hotel she was the first one out.

'Hey thanks for the ride.' Yuna said as she got out of the car and peeped through the glass window and waved goodbye. As they made their way in the hotel Tidus took off with full speed.

'_Man o man...I am so dead...Shuyin's right...I can't do this argh! Shit...red light...'_ He hit the brake with his foot as half of his car went over the line while his head threw forward pulled by the force. _'Ok no more thinking...gota focus on driving.'_ Tidus made his way back home in one peace.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The automatic gates opened and the car crawled for shelter. Tidus once again sighed as he thought about his problem as he shut the door and juggled his car keys.

'Why are you late?' A firm voice spoke. Tidus was warned out, he felt so tired that he was sloping his way to enter the house.

'I just had to drop off some of my friends.' Tidus explained tiredly.

'What friends? You should know very well that you have Blitzball training with me today.' The voice was becoming louder and impatient.

'Give me a break.' Tidus stepped with his bag hanging from his left shoulder and his blonde hair being consumed by water.

'Fine, if you take a break today you train twice tomorrow.' A face appeared in front of Tidus as he looked up.

'_A scar, a red band around the forehead, no shirt but some tattoos to fulfill a shirt's purpose and baggy pants. Yep that's my old man alright._' Tidus took a deeper breath and exhaled loudly, he headed upstairs passing his father's trophies as the best Blitzball player in the entire Spira. He unlocked his room, entered, threw his bag on the floor, stretched and looked around his room and headed for his draws, _'now where did that David put my __favourite pair of briefs? I put it right on my bed and it's gone! Why does he always tidy my room, I can never find where my stuff is... Meh, I'll take a shower later,'_ and with that he whammed himself on his soft bed.

'Hey Tidus, dinner will be ready soon ok? Take a shower before you come to dinner.' A gentle voice reached the tired Tidus.

'Yeah yeah, ok.' He replied weakly and then dozed off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The translift seemed like it didn't happen when Yuna and Rikku were so tired, once the lift hit the top floor, they practically forced themselves and dragged their way to their palace-like room. When they did reach their room they collapsed on the sofas and after a few minutes later Yuna decided to have a shower because she was still wet from the violent rain while Rikku went for a bubble bath which was right next to the shower room.

Yuna entered, she was surprised that a set of pajama outfit was already there and everything else, soap, shampoo, towels, everything. Rikku found the same valuable stuff in her bathroom. Water began splashing and the two relaxed as they were rejuvenated by the warm water. You could even hear the other person in the next room.

'Hey Yunie I think Tidus has a thing for you.' Rikku splashed and popped the bubbles as she cleansed herself.

'Whatever Rikku, I know he's not bad but let's not talk about him, let's talk about Gippal.' Yuna let the water run through her smooth hair and then down to the rest of her body.

'No way, me and him...NO' Rikku slipped and slid under the bubbles, when she came to surface she was choking from swallowing some bitter taste. Yuna laughed as she heard the accident.

'Careful Rikku...' Yuna slid her hand pushing her hair back. 'I know that you like him and I also know that you got mad because he was with two other girls...' Yuna went on and on, how she noticed how Rikku acted when she saw Gippal.

'Fine, I admit it, just stop babbling on about him ok, but I'm not even sure yet, I guess it's love in first sight, this kinda stuff can sorta deceive.' Rikku knew she was overthrown by Yuna's knowledge so she quickly thought of something similar to the subject but not directly about Gippal. Rikku swiped the bubbles aside, cupped them in her hands and blew them gently. Not long after the conversation Yuna came out first; since her hair was wet she didn't want to take a nap yet, so she decided to watch TV but was stopped by a phone call.

'Hello?' Yuna spoke into the phone as she took a slouch on the sofa.

'When would you like dinner? We'll take it right up to your room.' The service man at the counter on 'G' floor offered.

'Oh, I'm starving, now's a good time.' Yuna said eagerly as her stomach grumbled like raging fire, Rikku overheard Yuna and quickly wrapped her towel around her waist and without getting some of the bubbles off her skin she rushed out and waited for the food.

'Rikku...get your pajamas on, your towel is gona drop any minute and don't worry I won't start eating without you.' Yuna giggled as Rikku galloped her way back in the bathroom to get changed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tidus had been sleeping for two hours, and when he was sleeping he wasn't quiet, he was snoring and rolling around, now he's as mad as a wild coyote. He had been woken up by David, his servant who packed his stuff and made everything disappear and reappear.

'Sorry, but your mother insists that you go and have your dinner now.' David bowed almost scared of Tidus' reaction. Tidus never liked to be woken up, he hated people annoying him when he had his rest time especially when he was as tired as a pig. He was so psyched that he flung his pillow on the floor and he stomped his way down the stairs. David was used to it, he was hired as a servant to do whatever his orders were, so he picked the pillow up and placed it back on the bed.

'Oh dear, I'm sorry for waking you, it's just that I thought you may have been hungry-'

'Thanks mum.' His eyes were still shut from his rest, he yawned exhaling a stinky aroma from keeping his mouth closed for two whole hours.

'Go get the bath ready.' The head of the house said knowing that his son hasn't taken his hygiene seriously.

'Yes Sir Jecht.' Another servant named Natalie replied.

Tidus' family was rich; you could say that his family was as rich as Yuna's. Jecht, Tidus' father hired servants so that their life could be easier, Tidus' mum's name was unknown, she never knew about her name, but after she married Jecht she decided that her name would be Marie. Marie wore casual clothes, nothing in particularly overly expensive or cheap. The servants just wore their casual clothes and they were provided with beds on the first floor.

'After dinner I'm going to sleep.' Tidus yawned again this time trying to close his mouth knowing that his father wouldn't appreciate it.

'No you're going to take a bath first, then do your homework, let your mum check you've done it and then brush your teeth and then go to sleep.' Jecht said like he commanded so.

'Fine I'll go do that. Oh and um...I've already done my homework so you can just check it while I have my bath.' Tidus spoke with no manners as his mouth was full with chicken and vegetables at the same time.

'Tidus slow down or you'll choke yourself again.' Tidus' mother was alarmed if anything happened to her son, but Jecht didn't really care all he cared about is Blitzball, schoolwork came second and he made Tidus think the same way as well.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Yuna you're gona choke yourself!' Mimi exclaimed as Yuna stuffed her face.

'You too Rikku, now slow down.' Sora added.

'Whatf...we're starfing...' Rikku blabbed with her mouth full while spitting as she spoke.

'Yeah...don't stop ush...' Yuna couldn't care about manners; their stomachs came first when it comes to eating. Sora and Mimi couldn't stand the behaviour, just when Yuna spat and ate at the same time they were both grossed out so they left the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Finally! It's time to sleep.' Tidus yawned five times in a row as he headed towards his bed. 'Ah...my bed, the best place to be.' He collapsed once again on his squashy queen-sized bed.

'Excuse me Tidus, but can I come in?' It was his mother's voice. He couldn't get into a rage and throw a pillow on the ground because her mother would throw a tantrum like last time he did it.

'What now? I really want to get some sleep.' Tidus got up and rubbed his eyes as his mother made her way to sit next to him with his homework in her hands.

'You certainly couldn't have done this homework without any help.' She pointed to an obvious area to show some evidence. 'And this is absolutely not your writing. Tell me who helped you?'

'Meh...' Tidus wielded his hand in the air. 'From this girl who _volunteered_ to supervise my detention at lunch.' He thought back to the situation when it happened, he still found it strange about Yuna for volunteering; no one had ever done it before.

'Interesting...it has never happened before, maybe she likes you.' His mother said haphazardly while twitching her head. For once his mother forgot about yelling at him about having another detention.

'NO.' Tidus broke in and shrieked as he heard the word 'like'. He shook his head ferociously rejecting the thought.

'How do you know that?' It seemed like a come back to find out more about this girl that helped his son out. Tidus' face was blowing hot, he felt embarrassed to tell anything.

'Well...she's...ho-I mean...smart...yeah that's it she's smart.' Tidus was just about to say 'hot' but luckily for him, his reflexes were quite quick, he didn't even know why he was about to say 'hot'.

'Well, she sure is smart, look at this; it looks like she did the whole thing for you...and these word structure is very detailed and A grade indeed.' She turned back a unit seeing that it was filled with the anonymous neat handwriting. 'But even if you had someone helping you, I'm sure none of the stuff she said or did got into your head...' She put the book in his still half-drenched bag from the rain.

'Mum, I learn something new everyday, and what I learn today is that-'

'I need to sleep now.' His mother knew exactly what he was going to say, because he said it all the time. She sighed. 'Ok, just one more question and after that I'll leave you to your sleep ok?' Tidus bobbed his head so that he can get it over and done with. 'How come you came home late today?' The question hit his face and he knew that it was going to be one of her decoy questions. He froze for a minute and thought of an excuse waiting she broke the peace with another arbitrary guess. 'You drove her home?' She said in an ebullient tone.

'_Damn, mum I think you're so nosey sometimes.'_ He nodded reluctantly. 'Ok mum, it's time for my sleep! I answered your question so please.' Tidus slipped under his blanket and he was afraid that another question was going to be asked.

'Ok goodnight.' She switched off the lights and inaudibly closed the door.

'_I can't believe it! Now she's gona think that I like the girl and then she's gona tell dad and then I'd get a beating because he hates me fooling around with that kind of stuff and my friends are already bugging me about it, I better get it straight, tomorrow I'm not going anywhere near her, oh Yevon please help me. Why did she have to ask me those stupid questions? ZZZ...'_ He slumbered off to a snooze yet again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'I'm so tired...' An hour has passed and both the teenagers were tired.

'Well I guess we should call it quits, school's not that bad, but some of the people are so weird, anyway nighty night.' Yuna signaled that it was time for bed.

* * *

_Finally, the first day has ended. One thing I got to say about Tidus 'Get a hold of yourself! LOL, he seems like he's afraid of his father. This is the first day that Yuna has appeared in his life and she's had such an impact on him that it's making him think. What will happen tomorrow if he doesn't want to go anywhere near the what he thinks is harmful but really is harmless?_


	11. New Systems

_**Fantasy Ways**_

_Thanks guys so much for the reviews! Hope you like this chap! Just keep the reviews coming! -_

* * *

**Chapter 11: New Systems**

It was the second day of school and both the new freshmen from Besaid are ready to hit the day. The trip to school went exactly according to yesterday's journey, being amazed by the fluorescent lights that shone day till night and the numerous crowds that roamed every inch of 'the city that never sleeps'. Yuna was in an optimistic attitude; she went for a stroll after the chauffer dropped them at school, Rikku didn't follow because she was too busy gossiping to her new companions. Yuna made her way through coarse concrete, lush areas and then she decided to head towards the library.

'_Wow...this library's huge! Let's see...'_ she paused and turned her pupils 180 degrees. _'Aha! Computers, just what I've been looking for!'_ pacing herself closer to the computers she admires the sources of information that were stacked on the 5 metre bookcases. Facing a rather unpleasant graphitized frame on one of the monitors, her fingers began pressing the keys, she waited and while the CPU was trying to recognize the username so she looked around and sighted the same person who smiled at her on the first day of school._ 'Uh oh, there's that freaky guy **again**. Meh...I'll just ignore him.'_ She looks back at her screen, occupies herself with email and ignores the student with long blue hair who was searching in the religious sections.

'Hmm...alright let's see...' Yuna clicked her inbox and found 2 replies from her previous emails that she sent yesterday, but also found an email from an anonymous person.

Message 1: From Kairi – To Yuna

_Hey can you sort of not talk too properly? LOL, yeah everyone's great! A lot has changed ever since you and Rik went...Anyways guess what? Rika's still has a big mouth and she managed to get a boyfriend and guess who it is? Mark! I don't' know how she does it, but I guess Mark really likes her. Uh oh, teacher coming around cya!_

_Kairi_

Reply to Message 1: From Yuna – To Kairi

_LOL, ok fine, I won't **write** too properly. Anyway I sorta knew that Rika would end up with Mark, it was totally obvious! Anyway I met the Tidus! You know **the Tidus** who's the extremely, brilliant, unbeatable Blitzball player and his team that Rikku mentions about? He's quite a stunning guy and he's totally hilarious at times. _

_Yuna_

'Ok it is five till school starts, better hurry.' Yuna closed the window and opened up her next message in a scurry.

Message 2: From Yumi & Yuki – To Yuna

_Hi Yuna! We totally need more models! I mean me and Yumi are just not enough; ever since you guys left us, the Besai Moogles no longer exist! And you know what that means? No more makeup or fashion! ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_Sorry about Yuki, she's just a bit more obsessed than I am...but that doesn't mean that I'm not into that stuff! Yeah and you heard about Rika? She's so lucky! It's so not fair how me and Yuki still don't have a boyfriend...Anyways go to run! Bye!_

_Yumi & Yuki_

Yuna couldn't help but giggle at the two fashion freaks; she wasn't surprised that they still don't have a boyfriend because she knows that if any one of them did, their boyfriends would be having a complete makeover.

Reply to Message 2: From Yuna – To Yumi & Yuki

_You guys sound so desperate to have a boyfriend, I don't see why you would be...but you guys were great even if me and Rik aren't in the team! I'm really sorry, but it's sorta my dad's orders and I don't really know what the heck is going on, I really miss you guys...well let's hope that this year ends quickly and then I'll be back!_

_Yuna_

Yuna had to rush her last message because the bell had just gone off and everyone was scattering back to their homerooms, she didn't get the chance to see the anonymous email. While she made her way out of the library she knew that pair of eyes was set on her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuna arrived just in time for house group when Ms Brown called the role. She quickly sneaked down the organized isle and sat next to Rikku who saved her a seat.

'Psst...' Rikku hissed like a snake trying to get her cousin's attention. 'Hey did you hear that from now on that we need to wear school uniforms?' She asked as if to give information to the clueless Yuna.

'No? And I don't really mind, at least I don't need to prepare clothes each day.' Yuna replied with a positive sigh knowing that uniforms were always essential.

'Apparently a couple of Monica's people complained about the graffiti on chairs and how in art, paint gets on their new outfit and etcetera...HERE!' Rikku supplied Yuna with information she picked up from the conversations she had earlier in the morning and while Ms Brown called out her name she was completely self-conscious and shot her hand up like a pistol being fired.

'Present.' Yuna reacted as soon as she knew that her name was after Rikku's. The teacher cleared her throat.

'As you have probably heard, uniforms will be required due to complaints, everyone is expected to be in their full uniforms by next week or else they will be meeting the principal. You will all receive your uniforms tomorrow.' Ms Brown declared in a smart tone. Discussion fell upon the class and everyone was practically for it.

'Cool, now that I get a uniform I won't have to worry about getting the dirt off it...'

'I wonder what they'll look like...'

'Hey Yunie I wonder if the uniforms will be one of those dresses, or a two piece things?' Rikku didn't mind wearing clothes provided from the school.

'Well I hope it's one of those...one top and a skirt types. They're awesome!' Yuna said acknowledging her likings in the design on the Japanese style uniforms. The whole class continued babbling, it seemed quieter than usual because someone was absent. 'Hey Rikku, do you know if Tidus is here today, and don't you dare get any ideas!' She asked timidly first, then changing almost immediately after what she thought about yesterday.

'Yunie he's either late or later than usual and obviously today he's later than usual...' Rikku couldn't help but giggle at Yuna's concern for Tidus' absence.

'Hey I was just asking, you don't have to make a big deal out of it.' Yuna squealed back at the annoying Rikku and at that moment is when a member of the homeroom came in.

'Young Tidus, why are you late?' Ms Brown questioned as her eyes peeked up from her small glasses that sat on her nose.

'I'm not late, school hasn't even started yet.' He answered back in the most impolite way. Ms Brown ticked his name off the role and continued on with her work. Tidus went back to his usual habits, walked in style with the bag on his left shoulder letting the straps hit his legs, he dumped his bag on the floor and swung his leg around a chair that he could fetch and sat in his group.

'Hey T, did you hear about the new uniform thing?' Gippal queried in a pissed off manner.

'No? What new uniform thing?' He rocked his chair closer to the group and began to listen inattentively.

'I wouldn't mind wearing a uniform; at least all my good clothes won't get filthy.' Shuyin started after hearing the issue of the uniform being brought up.

'Meh couldn't care less. Uniform or no uniform, it's all the same.' Tidus folded his hands, put them behind his head and closed his eyes to signal his tiredness, when the bell rang it completely knocked him off that position.

'Hey see yous later, c'mon B let's go.' Gippal swayed his head back and fro, he insisted to get to math first since he was heading the same way as Baralai was. Baralai was already a few steps ahead of Gippal; he was already near the door with his books which just made Gippal covetous of his organization skills.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Hey Yunie, what did I tell ya?' Rikku came back with a big grin across her face.

'Yeah, yeah, whatever, just stop bugging me and get to whatever class you have.' Yuna let out a sigh, she had absolutely no interest in what Rikku would have to say about what she found out from having a big mouth; her skills taught by Rika were rather annoying than impressive. _'Why am I stuck with an irritating 15 year old child-like person that can't be mature for once? And to think...my cousin, a relative...sometimes I worry about her.'_ Yuna had to admit, she did like Tidus as a normal friend, but she didn't understand what was so wrong about being nice to him.

Yuna shot up and quickly dashed towards her locker for her math books, while Rikku was still chatting with Paine and Lulu.

'Do you think Yuna has this thing for Tidus?' Rikku asked nosily while keeping one eye at Yuna as she whacked the books back up when they slammed on top of her hands as she searched for her books.

'Yeah I definitely think so!' A red-headed girl named Amy squealed while Rikku nodded to reinforce the idea.

'Rikku it's only been one day and judging by yesterday's reaction, I don't think so.' Paine folded her arms and crossed her knees showing off her calmness of the situation. Lulu couldn't care less about what Rikku had said, even if she had only known her for a day or so, it seemed like Lulu knew her too well.

'Aw c'mon you guys...I was just tryin to have some fun here.' Rikku whined with her arms swinging from side to side.

'Rikku, it's school, so no fun really exists.' Gippal broke in while sprinting in the room when he just caught the last few words she said.

'Hey, I thought you were gone.' Rikku reacted back with an annoyed attitude.

'Just forgot a book...' He snatched his bag from the ground and practically punched his hand inside his filthy unwashed bag to find his text book. He stood there pushing the books that were in his bag from side to side and obviously he couldn't find it because he wasn't looking in his bag as he was searching and the book was next to Rikku's foot on the ground. 'Man, I hate books.' Gippal finally put his mind to the job by tipping all his decaying books on the desk in front of him. Rikku watched and couldn't help but giggle at his overconfidence in finding the book and not long after he realized that it was missing he started sweating. When Rikku saw a sweat drip off his face she thought it would have been enough tormenting him, so she bent down with a grin she left her position and showed up behind the concerned-looking Gippal. She tapped his shoulder and smiled with the book shoved right up his face, he smiled gratefully in return. Ms Brown left the room while the majority of the students exited to their classrooms except for Tidus and Yuna since they both had maths again this first period.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_Yevon I'm tired...'_ Tidus yawned. '_Oh shit I've got two training lessons with my old man... I'm gona die...oh well I still have another 5 hours till training.'_ Tidus relaxed himself by sitting back with his hands crossed behind his head so that it'd support him as a pillow and his legs crossed over on the desk in front of him, for other people he looked normal, but for Yuna he looked like a drunk. She felt weird like a magical presence was overtaking her at that moment, one minute she was shaking her head and the next she was staring straight at Tidus with a cold grin and she smashed the locker door. Tidus was shocked out of his socks! He basically fell from his slumbered position and crashed onto the red carpet. Yuna cradled her books in her left arm as she cat walked back to her seat with the grin still marked on her face; she sat right a head of Tidus' seat.

'Hey! What's the big idea!? Can't you see I'm trying to get some rest here?!' Tidus yelled at the calm Yuna as he got up from the uncomfortable position on the floor. Yuna wasn't scared one bit from the volume that he projected but everyone else was. Yuna wasn't herself again, she just pretended that she didn't hear the loud comment by the short tempered Tidus and continued on smiling emotionlessly ahead.

'Man Yuna, you're new so I'll **forgive **you and you don't hear that from me a lot ok?' Tidus was waiting patiently, he was expecting an apology but he received none. Yuna didn't seem care that Tidus was talking to her, she just sat in silence. _'Guess she's in a bad mood? Oh well...none of my business.'_ Tidus returned to his seat and rested his head on his face._ 'Now back to my nap.'_ He snored and went dreaming.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tidus' POV**

'Whoa, this place is dark.' I said while I walked around but it felt more like floating like a ghost. I turned 360 degrees and as I did the whole darkness became brown with writing which seemed to be carved onto the brown, I held my hand out to explore the unknown but as soon as I touched the rough sandy surface it turned back into a dark world. I felt confused by the strange appearance of what seemed like a tablet with ancient scriptures. _That was weird...why would I be dreaming about stuff like this! It should be of those lovely girls I dreamt of the other night. _Then I spotted a tiny light ahead and was enthralled by it. One second I was making an attempt to run towards it but I was still like miles away and now I'm a millimeter within the range. My eye reopened revealing a torch shining across my face. I grabbed the torch with my firm hands and found Mr Tenaka looking up close at me. I backed off and nearly fell off my chair again. Giggle fell upon the room.

'Young man if you're not paying attention in class please do not snore.' Mr Tenaka said in front of the whole class making them giggle again. I raised my hand and scratched my head pretending I didn't have a clue what he just said; I guess you could say that I was acting dumb (as usual).

'Soz Mr T, you know math isn't my type of stuff.' I yawned as he commanded me to sit and open my text book which was still wet from yesterday. I didn't bother consulting Mr T because he would throw a spaz-attack lecture even if a math book got scratched. I just don't know why but I can't seem to concentrate at all today, I mean usually I at least stare at the teacher pretending that I knew everything but something's really bothering me today.

'Ok class, we've had enough entertainment for today now please go on with Chapter 12, you may work in pairs if you wish.' Mr Tenaka demanded.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Yuna please, see me after class.' Mr Tenaka announced while walking pass Yuna's desk. Yuna showed no sign of agreement, it seemed like she wasn't human at all. But then what seemed like a statue that has just revived projected a faint 'yes'.

'Hey Lenne, can you help me on this question? I've tried it a billion times and it ain't working.' Shuyin and Lenne were positioned straight ahead of Yuna who was sitting by herself while Tidus was back to the usual routine sitting next to Monica who seemed quieter than usual.

'Shuyin, calm down.' Lenne pat his back as she knew that he could get a little frustrated when he tried and tried his best but still hasn't got an idea what the question was about, that's why they always sat next to each other because Lenne was his girlfriend and she could cool him down.

'Hey Mon, you seem awfully quiet today.' Tidus broke out wanting to know what's with the silence.

'Oh nothing, I'm just trying a lil harder in my math.' Monica looked down at her work intensively while trying to hide her smile to pretend to be serious for once; it appeared that she has been very focused but once you see her note book, there was nothing on it. Tidus couldn't believe what she said.

'_Huh? Monica, studying? Gee, I guess someone's desperate for class president.' _Tidus sniggered and he couldn't stand the people who were trying to show off their talents, like Monica who always pretends everything she does in schoolwork, but for Yuna Tidus had nothing against her. _'I betcha that it's gona be Yuna, she's way smarter and way whatever I can't think of because she's just **way **too talented. Ok why do I want Yuna to get it?'_ Tidus was once again mind chatting with himself, he has thought about a lot lately ever since the appearance of Yuna.

'_I feel dizzy.'_ Yuna finally changed into a different position; she rested her cheeks on her palms while she felt a new control inside her, she had no idea what it was but it was something that made her not herself. The bell rang and she could feel the same feeling that crept up her senses, she could hear voices in her head even though no one spoke, it was like she could intrude conversations. She could not define each messed up gossips, there voices were overcrowding.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The rest of day passed almost symmetrically like the day before, Tidus was as tired as ever but he still couldn't manage not to get away from Yuna as he had planned. As weeks went by quickly, Yuna and Tidus had gotten a bit closer each day in becoming friends, Monica was obviously jealous but she made no attempt because she knew exactly what Tidus would do, reject her. Yuna had also in the past few weeks learned about her newly found powers and had learned how to control them barely; she has not mastered them yet, but can determine what one is saying when she really focuses.

Rikku and Gippal weren't getting along very well, Rikku was still jealous of the way he handled girls before and after school. But since Gippal is one of those troublemakers and he's also one of the stubborn ones, he does not realize what Rikku is on to about him. Rikku has only known him for 5 weeks; she can't seem to get over-angered about what he does.

Not long in the fifth week of Zanarkand High, a freshly new assignment was proclaimed. The assessment was set in a group of two; all groups will have been already previously arranged by the teachers which means that anyone will be working with a person from a different class which has a high chance of not knowing their partner. This project is to do an oral; it is based on their partner's experiences during the time they have been in Zanarkand High. The purpose this new task is so that the people could get to know each other a little better, but it will still be marked according to the presentation and use of technology (e.g. sphere techs-a type of software that is part of the latest technology). It's due in five months.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_Absolutely crap! Who's gona wana know other people? Especially from other classes! Well all I hope is that I don't end up with anyone from Seymour's group...anyone's better than them...'_ The thought of Seymour dismayed Tidus, the thing among Seymour and him was conflict, they were foes, opponents, and enemies, anything that fitted within that category, the reason for this behaviour was because when Tidus was still in primary school, Seymour and his gang of Guados always bullied him. Seymour was brought up rather as a forlorn infant after the death of his mother, his mother died because of a protecting her son from danger, his father later on died in the hands of an anonymous and the explanation-no one knows. The following of his mother's demise it was said that he had vast developments in religious practices.

'_Interesting project, I wonder who my partner will be.'_ Questions were raised in the minds of those who had a slender interest in the task.

'_Hmm...seems like everyone's thinking the same thing, I wonder who my partner will be...'_

* * *

_Yuna took awhile to sustain her powers within her limits, but with this new assignment, new uniforms and new president of the grade, this school is getting complicated by the minute! _


	12. Beginner Crushes

_**Fantasy Ways**_

_Sorry you guys, just finished some major exams and took a bit of a break, I'll also be leaving to go overseas soon for about 3 weeks and when I return I hope you'll still keep reading, as you've probably noticed I'm one of those slow updaters…hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 12: Beginner crushes**

Unnoticeably another week had passed and Yuna's friendship with Tidus seemed to deepen while Monica held her breath until she couldn't take any more and began plotting against Yuna. Monica had no idea what Yuna's weaknesses were, she knew she had to do something but without knowing anything how can she even begin? Day by day Monica witnessed unwanted happenings where Tidus became more close to Yuna; she had never seen Tidus get so wrapped up with a girl like this before-he certainly wasn't like that around Monica.

Even though Yuna is getting close to Tidus, it so happens that she can get a little out of control like she did on the first day. She hadn't used her Black Magic for a while and when she attempts to mind read others it's still not very stable.

Lenne joined Yuna's group and became one of the contiguous friends to Yuna she was quite curious when Yuna gets mood swings and eventually she found out Rikku and Yuna's secret, black magic. Lenne was obviously very interested in that topic but of course she would have to keep the secret locked up safe. Lulu and Wakka were _officially _going out while Paine was in jealousy world.

It was a Monday, Rikku had always looked forward to this day; she was extremely excited because today was the day that they found out who's the president of their grade and obviously she was excited for another reason-seeing Gippal. Even though Gippal was sort of a play boy he had just managed to notice Rikku's actions around him; Rikku definitely did not know anything about what Gippal was thinking; giving Rikku Gippal's thoughts it just wouldn't seem like what he would do.

During the past six weeks the students had to vote for whom they thought was worthy to represent their grade, the finalists in Yuna's grade were Monica, Yuna and Lenne.

'Ok attention everyone we have an assembly today, as you all know that the election was set last week, we must congratulate Yuna who is a finalist in the choosing of the president of the grade.' Ms Brown announced and conversations fell upon the class whilst a round of applause was taking place as Yuna's name was stated.

'Hey Yuna congrats…' Tidus said with a tint of nervousness since he has never complimented or congratulated anyone before-well at least not a girl.

'Thanks.' Yuna smiled gratefully in return for his generous words; it didn't seem like the Tidus you knew in the first week at all. Tidus responded back to the smile in a rather dumb way, he wanted to reward her or something but all he did was just sit there and stare into her green Al Bhed eye and her non-Al Bhed blue eye falling into another one of those trances. He felt strange, it felt like there was a sudden pause in time just like it had happened before where he studied her as she froze, she was different and he had just realized how different she was to the other people like Monica who just prances around him like an insane personalized magnet. He could feel a tingly feeling running from the tip of his toes in his sport shoes to tip of a hair strand; this great feeling was so great that he fell off his chair when Gippal was stating his observations.

'Just admit it man, you like her'. Gippal nudged Tidus' arm which just made him go through self-denial again. Almost everyone took note of his reaction to the statement but Yuna was too occupied with gossips that poured into her territory to notice. Gippal elbowed Tidus again. 'Are you guna ask her out?' He winked as he tried to convince a date. 'You better do it quick or someone will take her.' He smirked mischievously.

'No way!' Tidus couldn't help but blush, 'I told you I don't like her!' he whispered just incase anyone had heard. He looked at Yuna once again drawn by her beauty. _'Do I really like her? I'm not sure myself! Let alone my friends know anything…I don't even know what real feelings like love feel like! Why do they always pressure me? It's not that I pressure them this much…'_

'Hey Tidus are you ok? You're turning red.' Tidus was too busy mind chatting that he was blown off his chair by Yuna's gush of aroma blowing towards his way as her hand approached his forehead to check if he had a fever or something.

'Haha, yeah I'm ok, just thinking about-I mean I was just-' Yuna laughed as Tidus struggled for an excuse, he didn't want to lose his cool yet have an excuse for falling off his chair.

'Hey don't try and kill yourself, I won't ask ok?' Yuna chuckled as did their class mates and referred back to the announcement. 'I'm so happy that Lenne got into the finals too!' Yuna clapped her hands together and twirled to show her excitement, she then gleefully half skipped and half walked back to her group. Tidus sighed while his teammates gave him a suspicious glance.

'It's so obvious that he has a crush on her!' Gippal whispered practically blowing into Baralai's ear.

'Cut that out, you nearly burst my ear drum.' Baralai complained as he covered his ears. Gippal took a glance at Rikku and decided to walk towards her group while the very observant Baralai was distracted by his ears.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Congratulations Yuna, you've only been here six weeks and many already favour you.' Paine unfolded her arms and rested one on Yuna to show her how proud she was.

'Hey congrats too,' Rikku joined in while getting closer to Yuna signifying that she was about to say something personal, 'getting A on that assignment earlier showed everyone didn't it?' Rikku winked, she seemed like she was trying to get something across to her unnoticing-but smart cousin the feedback was unexpected, Yuna shrugged and had absolutely no idea what she was on about. She knew that she did get the highest marks in class and that she got A in an assessment but that wasn't really a huge deal to her. Rikku attempted again yet it failed so she gave up and swayed her arms from side to side as usual.

'Hey Rikku don't need to get all bogged down, cheer up I'm sure she'll get it someday.' Gippal didn't know why he was in this conversation with Rikku but he laughed anyway making it seem like he knew it all.

'Enough chatting, let's go we've got an assembly to attend.' Lulu said with slight enthusiasm, knowing she'll see Wakka on the way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'OH MY GOSH! Monica you're in the finals! You are _so_ guna win this.' Grace jumped out of her seat as the rest of the students made their way to assembly. Both Monica and Grace hi-fived each other like they had won, they were the last to leave the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Students were pouring in from the doors, each group with a different conversation making a large echo throughout the hall. Yuna's house group sat in the front, Lenne's sat behind Yuna and Monica sat behind Lenne. Tidus had always never sat where he was supposed to sit but today he sat next to Yuna, she sat on the seat before the end and that seat at the end was empty so he decided to sit there.

'Please may I have all your attention?' The deputy principal announced while many were still trying to settle in their seats.

Yuna felt a little nervous knowing that she was sitting at the front and she could see everything. Lenne tapped her on the shoulder.

'Hi Yuna, congrats you're in the finals too!' Lenne said while leaning back to her seat. Yuna twisted her body to face Lenne and smiled.

'Yeah, congrats to you too! We're both in the finals!' Yuna placed her hand out, it was almost like a thing that was going on when there was a special thing happening they'd do it and it was a special hand thing that they made up together.

'Can all the finalists please come up on stage?' Applauding, whistling and cheering were heard from the crowd as the 15 finalists approached the centre of the stage.

Tidus kept his eyes fixed on Yuna all throughout the introduction; Monica was staring at his way and was noticeably blown off her course.

'We'll have our Principal presenting the badges,' the deputy principal jerked her glasses on while getting out a piece of paper with all the presidents' names. 'I will now call out the vice-presidents…Monica.'

When Monica heard her name called out as a vice-president she clutched her fists, she felt beat but she knew that she can't show that in front of the whole school so she forced a smile to keep her cool. She was all stiff when it came to shaking hands with the Principal; she nearly had a mental breakdown when Mr Maechen said 'Congratulations.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_I'm surprised that neither Lenne's nor mine got called out…and everyone else's grades have two vice-presidents…'_ Yuna wondered as she looked at the principal giving out hand shakes and badges. Around of applause was given by the viewers after the vice-presidents received their badges. Tidus was too busy watching Yuna to notice anything.

'Now for the presidents…we have two presidents for this grade because the principal thinks that these two has worked extremely hard during the past times that they have been here, we have Lenne and Yuna.' An even louder applause was received by the two and Tidus was perceptibly clapping louder than before. 'I'm sure all of you students who nominated the presidents for this year will make this year the best they can. Can all the presidents and vice-presidents stay after the assembly ends, we have a special treat for you and for the rest of the students you can have a break and we'll start in period 3.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After the assembly a short break was given to the students, a banquet of food was provided just outside of the cafeteria for the candidates. Tidus was drooling; he could have sworn to Yevon that he didn't have breakfast this morning unfortunately the food was only for the winners.

'Oh my gosh!' Yuna gave Lenne a hug, she was so happy for them both to score the president's place and Lenne couldn't believe it either. Shuyin approached the two happy friends and gave his girlfriend a hug showing how proud he was for her.

'_Shuyin's so sweet, I just can't believe that I got president with her! I wish I had someone who would hug me like that after something like this.'_

'YUNIE!' Rikku threw herself to Yuna who was half scared to death by the suddenness.

'Rikku don't scare me like that!' Yuna hugged her childish cousin back while Paine and Lulu was just staring at Rikku's immature behaviour.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_Awf! Why didn't I get the president of my grade?! I was so certain that I was going to get it, but no those two amateurs got it! I must have looked so bad up there! If it wasn't for that stupid new girl I would have got it! That's it I've had it!'_ Monica blew up her cheeks. _'She's gona get it now…'_

'Hey Monica wassup?' Tidus approached the steaming madwoman. She let go of the air and forced another smile just to show that she was ok with what she got. _'Man what was with those cheeks?'_

'Oh nothing much, aren't you going to congratulate me for getting vice-president?' Monica asked expectedly, she wanted a reward for getting the-what-she-thought was the stupidest thing in the world and a congratulations from Tidus would be that reward.

'Oh yeah, well done.' Tidus scratched his head as his eyes came across Yuna's back.

'_That's it? Well done?!'_ Monica couldn't stand it any more therefore she thundered her way to the banquet and stuffed her face with food. Baralai walked slowly towards Tidus, placed his hand on his shoulder, shook his head and sighed.

'You can never understand girls can you?' Baralai was enormously disappointed, Tidus may be the most attractive guy in Zanarkand High but he certainly does not know how to deal with girls. 'I see you're looking at her.' Baralai whispered as he knew that Tidus didn't like to admit that he favoured Yuna. Tidus was quiet, he didn't want anyone around them to hear anything, Baralai laughed inside but not in appearance then all of a sudden he turned to look towards Paine with a particular expression.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Paine paced her way to the forever continuing conversation set by Rikku.

'Yuna I think someone likes you.' She said with a deep voice with a hint of resentment.

'Huh? What do you mean?' Yuna looked around and became confused, she was smart in academics but when it comes to love, she was dull. Rikku wasn't happy again, she didn't like people busting in when she was talking but I guess when it's something very interesting to her she wouldn't mind.

'She means that someone's staring at you dummy.' Rikku added, Yuna took another glance about but noticed that there was no one staring at her, she only saw Baralai gazing at Paine, she shrugged and continue to drink her soft drink.

'Paine I think someone likes you, not me…' She let out soft drink air; the feeling of the fizzy substance slip down her esophagus relieved her.

'Oh really?' Paine folded her arms and her crimson red eyes came across a set of brown eyes, feeling rather strange she excused herself and unnoticeably returned to the conversation. 'Yuna, Baralai is looking at the food that's behind me, you really need glasses.' Paine chuckled knowing that it can't be true; Paine had never had a boyfriend before she was always too glum for boys but if a boy took the time to know her, they'd find that she was totally different.

_There's a bit of love going around, it may be just a start for some but it'll be all certain later..._


	13. Bizarre Dreams

**Fantasy Ways**

_Ok, since I'm leaving for 3 weeks I've decided to update a bit quicker for you guys, I apologize to all my champion reviewers & readers, but when I come back I'll try even harder to get my chapters updated! This one's mainly focused on Tidus so I hope you all like this one ) and have a Merry Christmas & a Happy New Year! _

**Chapter 13: Bizarre Dreams**

'I'm home.' Tidus said dragging the sound 'o' in home as he scruffily made his way up stairs to his room.

'Sweetie are you hungry?' Tidus heard his mother's voice echoing from the kitchen.

'No thanks, I'm fine.' Tidus replied tiredly, his mother could tell he wanted a rest, so she left him alone, she knew him too well and almost nothing can fool her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tidus' Room

Tidus chucked his bag on the floor causing the books to break out like suffocating people. His daily routines after school were practically going to his room, try and find his favourite briefs that David keeps 'hiding', gives up, takes off his shoes and shoves them under his bed in a poor manner and then he would dive for his comfy bed not bothering to think about his filthiness.

'_Ahh, my room, the best privacy-'_while Tidus was finally getting his relaxing moment there was a sudden knock on the door which obviously gets Tidus all the time by shocking him to a near heart attack. He was infuriated, almost devastated by the always-interrupting servants. 'What now?' Tidus rolled his eyes and loosened his hair by sliding his hand through his hair like a comb. The knocking continued this time it was faintly done.

'Master Tidus your briefs have just been finished washed, would you like me to set the water in the bath for you?' David offered with a trivial hint of trepidation in his voice.

'Nah,' Tidus dragged the word again and slopped back on his bed. 'Oh and can you hang a sign or what ever to tell everyone to not disturb me.' He continued while scuffing his hair to relax. 'Finally! Peace and quiet! What I've always looked forward to.' His mind drifted away into a daze and in his physical absence he opened his eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tidus' POV in his dream

Oh great another dark place, I've had these kinda stuff happening to me ever since Yuna came, what gives? I was floating like when I played Blitzball, I was free but wherever I tried to swim I would end up no where, see nothing but black blending into a brownish surface leaving darker carved areas that seemed to appear like ancient scriptures. Sometimes I get tired and sick of the same dream again and again. I can't believe that now I wish I would have listened in History Class so I'd know what this stupid writing was about.

However the dream didn't end at just that, it had the scripture bits and stuff but it also showed a scene that appeared to look like one of Blitzball's matches. This seemed familiar to me, like I do play Blitzball but something just feels different. I was in the centre of attention in the water with crowds cheering, I studied around and a match took place. The ball headed my way, I wasn't ready so my reflexes quickly took over me, my hands dodged, then I was aware of the sudden water current forcing upwards I released my arms from protection and I saw a young player swim-dash passed me, the winning bell rung, his face was unclear but I could recognize the shot he used to score that goal.

'Hey do-'I raised my hand but just before I could ask anything another scene was triggered.

'What the hell?' I said while my voice ricocheted in a chocolate-red room. Scriptures again? Man what have I got to do with Yevon mumbo jumbos? I shook my head from left to right; I wasn't in water after a few seconds figures faded in, they appeared to be waiting for someone. All I could see were their backs; one looked similar to the guy I saw before, it was so silent that I could hear myself breathing, until the round door that was on the top of the stairs lifted. A blinding flash of light was exposed and in that light, everything faded.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tidus' Room

Tidus awoke and his whole body was drenched in water. He looked down at himself.

'Huh? Why the hell am I wet? I was here all the time.' He sat in silence for a moment and then he sprang up like a mad monkey. He gave a suspicious look around. 'Phew…' he sighed thinking that someone saw him. _'I better go take a shower now; that dream was pretty weird.'_ Fetching his favourite pair of briefs he looked down at the books that were all over the floor comparing it to when he entered the room. _'What a mess I am…I betcha if Yuna was here she'd-.'_Tidus smacked his forehead as a reminder. _'Yuna's goodie, I'm baddie…ok back to having my shower.'_

In Tidus' mind, his reason for denial was simply because Yuna was elegant in everything she did and she'd never stir up trouble while he was virtually the opposite.

'Ahh…the water's just right.' After a long bizarre vision, the shower he had could have never been so alleviating; it just felt like the invisible weight got lifted away from him.

After his shower he appeared to be in a good mood so he decided to do his homework. He headed towards his desk hoping that he didn't have much to do and he received what he wanted. Yet he had another detention today he remembered what Yuna said when she paid him an additional visit like she always does. He grouped his books and rationalized them.

'_Well, here goes…'_ He quivered the thought of doing his homework the first time without being asked. _'Science was first up tomorrow; Mr Minomoto would go through a tiresome lecture and then throw me one of those study detentions.'_ A few minutes later he'd suddenly collapse and bang on his desk, why? Because he didn't know a single thing about the topic that Mr Minomoto was discussing about earlier today.

'Master Tidus dinner is ready.' Three hours have passed and dinner was served. Tidus snapped, he was so raged up by his science homework that he tooted back at David who was all shaken up again then following up was the stomping of the feet which really hurt Tidus afterwards (since he was so barmy the pain couldn't be felt during the tramping).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dinning Room

'You alright? What-' Marie noticed that his son was upset she wanted to continue but Jecht arrived.

'Ahh.' Jecht sat on the relaxing dining chair and sighed out a reeking alcoholic stench which indicated that he must have drunken beforehand. He smiled at his wife but didn't bother looking at his son and began to eat. They ate wordlessly, shortly they finished their meals.

'Natalie can you bring out the desserts please.' Tidus asked politely breaking the silence. Natalie nodded and both the servants went to the kitchen and prepared some multi-fruit icecreams.

'Son don't be so polite, you sound like a wuss.' Jecht exclaimed after the servants went.

'Oh come on dad it's not like there's something wrong in being polite for _once_.' Tidus didn't really care much when he was talking to his dad, because neither he nor Jecht liked each other a lot.

'No bullshit; you're not usually like this. What made you such a-' Marie couldn't stand arguing between them, she always had to stop them, break them up or else who knows what else could happen.

'Jecht please, no swearing.' Marie's plead always seemed to work, just from that one sentence Jecht'd know that she wasn't happy with what's occurring. Tidus would be the one who'll be thanking his mother. A pause fell upon the family and the desserts were served.

'Mmm…ice cream…' Tidus absolutely loves ice cream but he was just ok with the fruit.

'Tidus remember to eat the fruit too, it's good for you.' His mother added.

'I'll be checking your homework.' Jecht announced suddenly, alarming Tidus as he did so. Tidus nearly suffocated on the fruit that he just swallowed.

'What?! Dad you don't need to, you go do what ever you do-'

'No, with the teachers ringing me everyday and complaining about my son's performance I'm not getting enough peace around here.' Jecht sighed, Tidus thought for a moment.

'Well I guess that could be annoying but dad you can handle them.' Tidus smirked while continuing his scoop of ice cream.

'No son I cannot handle them, especially that science man, I cannot understand what the hell he's on about!' Jecht laughed as he recalled the situation before when he was talking to Mr Minomoto. Tidus laughed along with him, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

'Well that's how he is; during science he's even worse.' Tidus laughed so hard that he coughed. Marie was amused, she couldn't believe that Tidus was getting along with his dad but she knew that these moments wouldn't last forever.

'I heard from him that there was this new girl that came earlier this month and she volunteered to supervise your detention. He also said that you should learn to be more like her…' Jecht sniggered a while then he asked. 'What's the girl's name?' Jecht kept laughing he couldn't get his mind off the science teacher's accent but Tidus solidified, the thought of Yuna made him think deep.

'Tidus is she that girl who helped you before? What's her name?' His mother questioned detecting his silence.

'Er…yes she helped me before and she is sorta a friend of mine now…' He scratched his head making him look dumb. 'Her name's Yuna, she's a very nice girl-'

'Oh very nice girl indeed if you're talking about Braska's daughter but if it's another daughter I guess she's just nice?' His dad continued his enjoyment while Tidus thought again.

'_Her father? I never asked who her father is…and oh! Braska, I've heard of him somewhere before.'_ Jecht finally stopped; he knew what his son was going to ask.

'Braska is my boss at work; he's also one of my best mates, tell ya what he's too decent to be a man. He has a daughter named Yuna but I'm not sure if it's the Yuna you're talking about.' Jecht explained briefly to give his son gets the gist of it.

'_I'll have to ask her, but of course that's if I remember, I can't even remember what I did today?'_ A new piece of information made him think even more than he had to, he had an idea who Braska was because he was famous for being the most successful entrepreneur throughout the whole of Spira and of course he was also known for his talents, good looks and sociability. 'Well dad you said you wanted to check my homework? I haven't done any coz-'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah.' Tidus' dad wielded his hand in the atmosphere in a slapdash fashion. 'I'll check it. Marie you go on and have an early night ok?' Jecht was all soft around Tidus' mother; it was very noticeable from his normal self and from when he was with Marie. He gave her a peck on the cheek and she smiled back, it doesn't happen very often, it only happens when Jecht's in a good mood and that doesn't happen much.

'Err…dad…I've still got science, English and religion to do and I haven't started.' His dad gave him a cold stare then he stood up and prepares to go to his son's room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tidus' Room

'First time I've checked your homework…'Jecht looked through his son's books, he was definitely not interested. 'To tell you the truth I'm not an academic person.'

'Dad…I knew that from the beginning.' Tidus giggled while Jecht threw him a blow on the arm. Tidus returned the favour and punched his dad back.

'Enough fooling around show me what you've done…' Tidus shrugged signifying that he hasn't done any work. Jecht gave his son another jab on the arm. 'Well, I guess you better get started…yes and where did that girl help you on? Show me that.' Tidus didn't know why he would want to know what Yuna helped him in so he did what Jecht asked and showed him the English Grammer book.

'Here dad, I've learnt a lot from her, you can tell by my A grade sentence structures.' Tidus grinned knowing that it was just a lie, the units that he showed his dad were the ones where Yuna filled them all in for him. Jecht certainly took note of the different handwritings and nudged him on the head.

'This is not your writing, I assume it's that girl's, well let's talk about her for a second and not worry about your homework.'

'But-'

'No buts, you sound like a chicken. It's just a girl, no big deal, I bet you can handle chicks just like I used to.' Tidus couldn't believe his dad, well of course, his dad was the most famous Blitzball player back in his times and all girls would do anything for him which is sort of the same situation that Tidus deals with except that he doesn't know how to handle with girls.

'Fine, what do you want to know?' Tidus rolled back his eyes and looked towards the ceiling with his hands crossed around his neck so his head could rest on them.

'Well, how many girlfriends have ya got?' Jecht was very straight forward; he'd go straight to the point no argument no nothing.

'What? Exactly how many girlfriends do you expect me to have huh?' He got out of his gazing-at-the-ceiling position and exclaimed.

'I wouldn't be surprised if you dated all the girls in your school.' Jecht said seriously.

'Yevon no! I don't like any of them ok? And no don't be surprised either if I haven't dated any coz I haven't!' Tidus was shocked, he knew he was attractive and all but how can his father think that way of his son.

'That is a shocker son, you've got my looks and of course you've got more of your mother's attractiveness. So you've never dated? You must be kidding me.'

'I've seen Gippal date, and the way he does it, seems like he's a play boy and I don't want to be seen-'

'Well all I can say is that I'm disappointed in you.'

'Just coz I haven't dated before?'

'Well-'

'So you want me to just grab a girl, date them, have sex, dump them and then go for another girl?!'

'Hmm-'

'Didn't know you were that outgoing.'

'Well that's what it was like back then, and yes it's like that now, as you said Gippal does it, I also heard that Braska's daughter Yuna was dumped by this popular guy and he went out with another girl, heard he's still at it.' Jecht was quite a nosey person when it comes to courting girls, especially when he's experienced more than Tidus had expected.

'Uh, I think you better go I've still got to finish my homework or else the teachers will ring you up tomorrow and I'm sure you don't want that.'

'Alright do your work.' Jecht exited the room; he of course did not want anyone to bother him, especially not by phone. Tidus let out a sigh of respite, shook his head, stretched his arms and yawned.

'Man look at the time, I'm so tired,' he looked down at his blank exercise book. 'Argh! NO!' He squeezed his clean soft hair. _'I'm tired already and I still haven't done anything! Thanks dad thanks a lot.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

5 Hours Later

Tidus was still flipping through his books, it was the last question he had to do and then he'd have to brush his teeth and sleep.

'_Aw…stupid religion why the hell did we need to get homework for this…now where is that stupid-AHA! Found it, what the? That thing looks like a whale and I'd thought it'd be cooler if it had almost destroyed Spira. Oh well, time to sleep!'_ He closed his books quietly aware of what time it was, he paced steadily then almost tripping because of his steadiness.

'Wow, I can't believe I actually did that all by myself.' Tidus filled his cup of water, took some in his mouth and spat it out. _'But it took me five freakin hours!'_ He looked at himself in the mirror. _'Well I do have my mother's eyes, nose and mouth, nothing much of my old man's though...which is a good thing.'_ He sniggered psychologically and spat out the toothpaste.

He walked drowsily back to his bed, with the lights all turned off it was pitch black and nothing could be seen. Tidus ambled a little more assuming that his queen sized bed was in front of him, he freely let himself drop and to his surprise he ended up on the floor. It took him a while to notice the hurting.

'Ouch.' His hand pulled on a soft material which seemed like his blanket. He essentially slithered up onto his bed and fell asleep at there.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tidus' POV in his dream

Well, well, well…wouldn't expect much from the dreams I'm having lately, it's the same old scriptures. Moments later after I floated in mid air, I heard water waves crashing. Must be Blitzball, but then again waves don't happen during a match. What could it be? I seemed to be floating nearer to the waves splashing; the noise was getting louder until the whole scenery flashed. A whale?!

_What kind of dreams are Tidus having? They seem to be quite random-Yevon ones. Guess Tidus' father was one of those 'play boys' back when he was in fame, maybe Jecht wants his son to follow his footsteps or maybe is it for a greater purpose? _

_Once again I hope that you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Love you all! I'll try and get the next chapter up straight after I come back from my holidays! _


End file.
